L'erede del Drago
by ItalianCrybaby
Summary: Lovino is a dragon who doesn't want his life decided for him. Antonio is just a poor villager who was disowned by his family. In a world where dragons and humans despise each other, can Lovino and Antonio find happiness and comfort in one another? Antonio x Dragon!Lovino. (Companion story to 'Scálaí Drágon'. Written with YamiyoDarknight.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there reader~! Yamiyodarknight and ItalianCrybaby are back again with a new dragon story. This story is a companion story to our other story Scálaí Drágon. You don't have to read that story to understand this one. But if you haven't read it yet and are planning to, then I suggest you read it first since there will be some spoilers of it in this one.**

**YamiyoDarknight: Lovino, Feliciano, Folkert**

**ItalianCrybaby: Antonio, Ludwig, Romulus, Francis**

**Neither if us own Hetalia. (oh dear god I wish we did though!)**

* * *

It was too damned early for a summoning. They should've waited a few more hours for when the daylight was strong; for everyone to be fully awake. But no. They were summoning everyone that they possibly could, or so it seemed to Lovino. He was summoned by a smaller, younger dragon; told that he was being ordered to meet with the Elders.

Normally, a meeting would be made during the late afternoon or evening, when their kin was readily available, unless it was an emergency, in which case they would be summoned as soon as the crisis was identified.

So down the rocky tunnel Lovino went, ignoring the stares he was getting. Why was everyone being so freakishly weird?! He hated the blatant and almost disdainful looks he was getting. What the hell was everyone's problem?

As he entered the room with the rest of the supposedly-summoned dragons, Lovino eyed each individual warily. There weren't many in there.

What was going on?

"Lovino, nipote mio." A the gold dragon Elder, Romulus, called to Lovino. "We've been waiting for you." Romulus smiled brightly. He looked excited to share whatever news it was that they had summoned everyone there for.

Lovino frowned, immediately becoming more tense and on edge. He was never spoken to like that. It was his brother that was so coddled and loved. Not him. "Waiting for me?" He echoed, trying to hide the distrust in his voice. "What could you possible want with me?"

"Folkert and I have some very good news to share with you and Ludwig." Romulus answered his grandson.

Ludwig was standing before the two Elders in his human form. He looked just as serious as ever. Standing erect with his arms firmly at his side. The dragon looked more like he was being called to a military meeting rather than an ordinary summoning.

Lovino scowled. He hated that dragon. Ludwig, as proper and mindful as he was, just always seemed to have a way of irking him. Even the way he stood irked him. _It's not a war meeting, lighten up asshole!_ He wanted to shout.

He glanced at Romulus again, forcing his green eyes away from the other. "What news?" _Why should I care?_

Folkert joined in, addressing both of the young males. "As both of you know, Romulus and I have reigned as Elders for a long time..."

Lovino did **not** like where this was going.

"We are getting old, too old to continue as the leaders of our kin."

Nope. He didn't want to hear it.

"Therefore, Romulus and I have decided-"

_Don't say it. Don't fucking say it!_

"-that we have elected you as the heirs to our position."

_Fuck._

Ludwig eyes widened slightly upon hearing the news, but he didn't look too surprised. He probably new he would be chosen over his brother to take their grandfather's position although he didn't expect it to be announced so soon.

Romulus continued to smile and added, "Folkert and I have put a lot of thought into this decision. We thought you two would be best suited for this position. We think you boys will do great things for the Windsong Tribe. Although, there is one thing that we wish to change upon your rise in power."

Romulus' face became more serious and his tone changed slightly. "More and more of our kind are being killed by the humans. We feel that this has happened because there is not much unity in our Tribe and dragons will often go off on their own." He spoke gravely. "We want you boys to encourage our people to be more unified. To do that, we were hoping that you both could be a sort of… symbol of unity to the others."

"S-symbol of unity...?" Lovino growled. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I don't think any of them are going to want to listen to me. And why didn't you pick Feliciano like you always do, huh? I thought **he** was your favorite!" He crossed his arms and glared at Romulus. "Everyone else loves him too! So why me?! I don't want to be stuck with that damned potato muncher anyways!"

"Silence, Lovino!" Romulus growled sternly. He gave his grandson a harsh look to quiet his fussing. "I chose you, because I feel that leading the tribe is something you would do better. Feliciano is far too childish to take on this role… as for being a 'Symbol of Unity' we mean that we wish for you and Ludwig to have a strong partnership during your reign. To do that, Folkert and I have arranged a wedding to bind you two together."

He started to respond to how he felt his brother would still be better but then went white as bone. "MARRIAGE?!" He shrieked, desperately wishing he'd heard wrongly. "I am **NOT** marrying **HIM**!"

Ludwig, who was always respectful of the Elder's decisions, also became very troubled. "Grandfather, do you really think that _marriage_ is something that Lovino and I must go through? You and Romulus never wed and it has never hindered your rule."

"I understand your concern and confusion, Ludwig. However, as Romulus has already stated, we need the next two elders to be a symbol of unity." Folkert explained, ignoring Lovino's seething glares. "When two leaders are united, they are more trusted because they have more stability. One supports the other; there is no weakness. That is why we want it that way."

Ludwig still looked uncomfortable with the idea but he tried not to let it show. "I-I see… if you and Romulus feel that this is what's best for the tribe then I will be happy to marry Lovino." But the look on Ludwig's face revealed that he was far from being "happy" to be put in an arranged marriage with the other dragon.

Lovino trembled with anger. Everyone else was fine with this but he sure as hell was not. "No. No! I am not getting married to that potato-brained reptile right there!" He shouted furiously. "You are not deciding who I'm going to be with! Especially when you're sticking me with someone like him!"

"That is enough, Lovino!" Romulus thundered. He stood straighter to tower over his grandson. Puffs of smoke came forth from the dragons snout as he looked angrily at Lovino. "Ludwig has accepted his fate willingly. Why can't you?! You must stop being selfish and do what is right for the Windsong Tribe!"

"I'm not being selfish! You are! You're the one making choices for how I'm going to live! You're not even giving me a choice!" Lovino snapped back, hands curling into fists. "Do you even know how that makes me feel?" He bit his lip, forcing back the tears stinging his eyes. "I-I don't want a life that's going to be decided for me!"

"When it comes to the good of our tribe, we must make sacrifices." Romulus snapped. He felt terrible for having to yell at his grandson like this, but he was concerned for the future of his tribe. He had to make Lovino understand that this is what was best for everyone.

Romulus' expression turned softer when he saw tears brim his grandson's eyes. "I know that this is not a path that you would have chosen for yourself, but in time you will understand that this is what needs to be done."

"You really think I'm going to understand your bullshit?! No! You don't even know what you're doing to me!" Lovino shouted. "You say it's for the good of everyone but who wants a leader who doesn't even want to be leader?!"

"How do you know you do not want to be one if you don't even give the idea a chance?" Romulus inquired looking frustrated. "I am done arguing with you. Leave our presence until you have put some more thought into the matter."

"I don't need to think that hard about this! I don't want to marry him! I don't want you deciding my life for me!" The young dragon retorted sharply, eyes blazing. "If you're not going to listen to me, then I'm not staying here any longer!"

Without waiting for a response, he bolted out of the room as fast as he could.

Romulus gave a heavy sigh as he watched Lovino dash out of the meeting hall. He hoped that he had handled this situation the best way possible… and that his grandson wouldn't do anything drastic.

* * *

Lovino stood at the entrance of the cave staring over the edge of the cave's edge. He had to leave. He had to get away from it all. If they weren't going to listen-

"Fratello?"

Lovino flinched and slowly turned around to see his younger twin standing behind him with a very concerned look on his face. "What do you want Feliciano?"

"What're you standing there for?" Feliciano asked, walking up to his brother.

Lovino grit his teeth and looked back out. "I'm leaving," he mumbled.

"Oh, are you gonna go hunting?" The smaller dragon chirped. "Can I go?"

"No stupid! I'm not hunting! I'm leaving! For good!" Lovino snapped, immediately recoiling when he saw how sad Feliciano looked. "Look...it's just...I can't deal with some things right now. I'm going to leave. Don't tell anyone okay?"

Feliciano frowned.

"Okay?!"

"O-okay..."

And with that Lovino shifted to his dragon form and leapt into the air, earthen scales glimmering.

* * *

The sun hung high in the sky, shining brightly over the land beneath it. Antonio was pleased to see such good weather. Hopefully, it would stay like this. Last week, there had been a bad thunderstorm that wiped out over half of his crop… which was his only source if income.

But! Antonio wasn't going to let this small misfortune damper his spirits. He still had plants that were producing many ripe and beautiful tomatoes; and that's all that really mattered. Besides, he found it relaxing to work in his garden. It was much more relaxing to be outside than it was to stay in his beat up little shack.

Antonio continued to work happily in his garden until he heard someone approach him from behind.

"Dear god, mon ami. What happened to your garden?!"

Antonio turned around to find his friend Francis looking disdainfully at his plot of ground.

"Hey Francis!" Antonio smiled at his friend.

Francis, who was a knight, was dressed in his armor. This was most likely because he was making his rounds around the Village.

"Some of my tomato plants got wiped out by the storm from last week." Antonio explained. "It only took a little over half of them though."

"… But you didn't have very many to begin with." Francis grimaced.

"I know, but I can grow more." Antonio laughed while the knight just shook his head at the optimistic villager. "So what brings you over to this side of the Kingdom, Francis?"

"Just making my rounds to see if anyone needs my help."  
Francis replied simply.

"Really? Where's Arthur?" Antonio inquired. Arthur was another knight that Antonio never cared for. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'd much rather you be here than that guy… but I thought _he_ managed this area."

An annoyed look flashed across Francis' eyes. "I'm not sure where Arthur has been running off to. He's been acting very odd lately and skipping his duties."

"Arthur?! Arthur 'Stick-Up-His-Ass' Kirkland is skipping his duties?!" Antonio asked wide eyed. "The world must be coming to an end!" Antonio chuckled at the thought of someone as uptight as Arthur neglecting his duties.

"I know. Quite shocking, is it not?" Francis laughed with his friend.

The knight looked around at Antonio's pitiful garden and small rundown home. He frowned slightly and addressed his friend. "Antonio… have you ever thought of reconsidering becoming a knight?"

Antonio's smile became strained. This was not a topic he liked to talk about. "I've already told you and my family dozens of times. I don't want to be a knight."

"But, mon ami, think of all the benefits you would receive if you became a knight." Francis urged. "You would live in a better home, you wouldn't be struggling to maintain a life for yourself, and (more importantly) your family will accept you into their lives again."

"And then I would have to kill dragons." Antonio added bitterly. "I don't want to do stuff like that. It's my parents own fault for not accepting the fact that I don't want to do that. I don't care that they kicked me out. I'm much better off without them."

"Yes, I can see how well you're doing without them." Francis replied sarcastically. "I don't get what your fascination with those creatures are… Maybe one day you'll come to realize what terrible monsters they are."

Antonio just shook his head at the knight and retuned to tending his garden before replying, "Maybe one day you'll come to realize that they're not as bad as you've made them out to be."

* * *

He was tired. He felt like he'd been flying for days, but in reality it had only been for maybe 6 hours. Not a short time, but not what he was expecting. He had to stop soon, it was getting dark and cold.

Dragons didn't do too well in the cold. They couldn't use their fire as well since that warmth was used to keep them alive if it were too cold.

He heaved a sigh and lowered to the ground. The trees were clearing up and he started to see human homes in the distance. He couldn't go any farther without putting himself in danger.

Trying to be as quiet as he could, he forced himself to land and the collapsed, shifting back to his human form. He was tired. So tired. He curled up under a gathering of plants and fell asleep to the sounds of their whispering.

* * *

Antonio set a small basket of tomatoes on his table. Francis had left hours ago and the sun was setting.

Antonio hated this part of the day. When the sun was up, he could go outside and drink in its warm rays, but now chill night air was coming and his shack didn't hold much heat. Nights like this made him miss the warmth of his old home before his parents kicked him out… but it was better to be independent and cold than be warm and miserable with his family.

His family was very rich and well known throughout the Kingdom. His father and mother were the Duke and Duchess of Hetalia and donated great sums of money to help the King's knights.

His parents made sure Antonio had the best education and training to become a knight and bring honor to their family. When Antonio told his parents he had no desire to become a knight they became very upset with him saying he was ruining the family's reputation and threw him out into the streets.

Antonio shivered, although he couldn't tell if it was because of the hurtful memory or the cold air… perhaps it was a bit of both. Either way, he had to get a fire started.

The poor villager went outside to collect some fire wood, but groaned when he realized he forgot to cut some that day… he had been too busy trying to save his tomatoes. He realized that twigs from the forest would have to do for the night.

He set off and began collecting as many sticks as he could find. These would make a very pitiful fire but it would be a fire nonetheless. It was getting harder to see in the twilight and Antonio was searching almost blindly on the ground for a few more sticks. He felt around and jumped when he touched an icy cold hand.

"Mierda!" Antonio yelped in fright. He scurried back; fearing that he had found a dead body. He tried adjusting his eyes in the dim light to look at the figure before him.

It was a young boy, most likely in his late teens, and he was curled up under some foliage. Upon further inspection, he noticed the boy was breathing, but only barely.

'He must be freezing to death out here.' Antonio thought worriedly to himself. 'I can't let him stay out here to die.' As quickly as he could, Antonio scooped the boy in his arms and brought him back to his small shack.

* * *

Lovino woke up the next morning wondering why he felt so warm. He sat up slowly, groaning at his aching limbs, rubbing his eyes. "Ugh...where...?" He looked around and down at the bed he was in. He was silent before jumping up with a shriek of surprise. "Where the hell am I?!"

He stumbled away from the bed and forced himself to start thinking about what he still remembered. He remembered the proposal, fight, and him running away. He remembered stopping under a bunch of plants but not falling asleep in a bed. Why was he here?

Antonio awoke with a start when he heard the distressed voice. He fell clumsily off the wooden chair he had been sleeping on and landed with a loud thump on the floor.

He winced at the aches he felt from sleeping so uncomfortably, but smiled when he saw his visitor was up.

"Oh, good you're awake!" Antonio beamed.

Lovino whirled around to face the other person in the room, completely startled. "Who the fuck are you?! Where am I and why am I here?!" He backed away cautiously. "You're not some kind of pervert are you? Oh my god, if you touched me while I was asleep I'll fucking kill you!"

Antonio laughed as he stood up. "I'm not a pervert, silly! I found you in the woods. You know it's not good to sleep outdoors in such cold weather. You were freezing cold so I brought you here!"

Lovino paused and frowned, eyes darkening. He'd almost gotten himself killed due to how unprepared he was. "And you'd just bring any stranger into your house?" He glared suddenly. "Are you stupid or something?! What if I were a murderer or something?! I could have killed you right now and you wouldn't have even known it!"

Antonio raised an amused eyebrow at the boy. "Well, you looked pretty weak at the time and I didn't see you carrying any weapons so I knew you weren't a murderer." He laughed. "And no offense, but I'm bigger than you. So I could definitely defend myself if I needed to."

Lovino smirked. Stupid human didn't realize who he was dealing with. Wait... Human?!

He paled drastically and bolted past Antonio to the door. He was not staying with a human! Unfortunately, his legs did not want to cooperate and locked, amusing him to fall to his knees with a squeak.

"Are you ok?!" Antonio's smile dropped immediately when he saw his visitor fall to the floor. He quickly approached the boy and helped him up. "You really shouldn't try to move around so fast. You need to give yourself time to regain your strength."

"Don't touch me!" Lovino growled, smacking Antonio's hands away in a panic. "I'm not trusting you at all! Ever! And if you're a knight then I'm definitely not trusting you! Get the hell away from me, bastard!" He forced himself to stand straight so he didn't look so weak. "And don't tell me what to do! I haven't survived this long to be told off by some fucking moron like you!"

Antonio looked at the boy with a hurt expression. He had just helped this boy, so why didn't he trust him?

"I-I'm not a knight." Antonio replied with slumped shoulders making him looked like a kicked puppy. "I don't like what those people do. And I didn't mean to hurt or offend you. I just wanted to help you."

Lovino stared at the man in front do him with a mixed expression of bewilderment and regret. "Y-you're not a knight?" He finally asked.

"O-of course not!" Antonio answered. He don't know why this person didn't like knights but he wan determined to convince him that he never wanted to be a knight. "Knights hurt dragons and I don't want to do that… Besides, if I was really a knight do you think I would be living in a run down place like this?" He motioned to the small living area they were in.

Lovino agreed that the space was small considering a knight was well-treated and admired. But it was the first comments that surprised him the most. All humans hated dragons! That's what they all had been taught and knew. They were cruel and loved to hunt dragons down as a sport.

"Why don't you want to hurt dragons?" He asked, sincerely wanting to know the reason.

"I have my reasons." Antonio blushed. He never told anyone his reasons for not wanting to hunt dragons. He knew if he ever told anyone the reason why then they would think he was weird or crazy. He decided to quickly change the subject. "I never asked you what your name is. Mine is Antonio."

"Humph! Don't go changing topics on me bastard! I asked for a reason!" The dragon complained with a scowl. "You can call me Lovino, bastard, but don't go thinking that we're buddies now or anything just cuz you happened to save me."

Antonio laughed. "Ok, Lovi~. It's nice to meet you… But I'm still not going to tell you my reason just because you asked me. I still have to get to know you better if I want to tell you any of my secrets."

"Who the fuck is Lovi?!" The dragon did my like that stupid sounding version if his name. "Don't butcher my wonderful name like that! I'm not a kid! I'm a lot older than someone like you!" He froze and clamped his mouth shut and huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not getting to know someone like you anyways! I don't care if you won't tell me. I'm leaving anyways."

"You can't go!" Antonio gasped. He hurried forward to place a hand on Lovino's arm and led him to the bed. This boy wasn't well, especially if he is talking strangely about age differences. Antonio knew he must have been at least five years older than the boy! "You're still not well enough to go out on your own. You should rest… oh and I have some tomato soup you can eat! People are supposed to have soup when they're sick."

"No! I said I'm not staying!" Lovino protested heatedly. "I don't wanna stay! Stop treating me like a damned child, you fucking moron! Listen to me would you?!" He struggled against the taller male's hold. He failed and reluctantly sat on the bed, scowling darkly. "And what's a tomato?"

Antonio gasped dramatically and almost looked offended by the idea of someone not knowing what a tomato was. "You don't know what a tomato is?! You poor thing! You **must**try my tomatoes. I grow the best in the whole Kingdom!"

Antonio pulled the protesting boy to sit at the table and quickly served him a bowl of tomato soup. "Here you go… sorry it's kinda cold though. I haven't been able to make a decent fire in a while."

Lovino glanced at the bowl of the reddish sludge looking stuff and raised an unimpressed brow. "This is a tomato? It looks like bloodied mud water." He took a sip and nearly gagged. The cold temperature did nothing for it. Maybe if it was heated. "Oy, bastard. Get me some water. I can't believe you think this would be good so cold." It was merely a distraction that he was using so that he could heat the soup while the other wasn't looking.

"Ok~!" Antonio turned to get water for Lovino.

As soon as Antonio had his back turned, the dragon blew on the soup, effectively heating it up. He took another tentative sip and found it much more to his liking.

"And that's not really a tomato." Antonio explained while he poured a cup of water for Lovino. "Tomato is actually a fruit. (Don't let anyone try to convince you that it's a vegetable because its not!) But the soup is made from tomatoes."

Antonio turned back to face Lovino as he placed the cup in front of him. He stilled when he noticed the liquid was now steaming from the boys bowl. "H-how did you do that?!" Antonio asked in bewilderment. "Are you a wizard?!"

"Hmph." Was all Antonio got in reply to the explanation. Lovino was too focused on guzzling the soup like he hadn't eaten in days. He almost spit it all back out when Antonio asked him how he'd heated the soup. Why did he keep forgetting he was in the presence of a human?!

"I'm not a fucking magician, asshole!" Lovino snapped, bristling. "It's like a type of magic, yes, but I'm not a magician! Don't be stupid." He set the now-empty bowl on his lap, licking any remainder of the liquid off his lips. "It tastes better heated by the way. Why are you having such trouble with getting fires started anyways? It's not hard."

Antonio's expression turned bashful again at Lovino's question. "I haven't had much time to chop firewood. The storm from last week ruined my plants, so I've been busy trying to fix them. Selling tomatoes is the only way I can make money."

Lovino frowned and sighed. "Look, you helped me out (even when I didn't want to be) and fed me. I don't like being in debt to other people so I'll help you chop some firewood. Or something..."

"Y-you want to help me?" Antonio asked with wide eyes. No one _ever_ helped him.

"D-don't think it's cuz I like you or anything stupid like that!" Lovino snapped, face flushing red. "I just don't like being in debt with anyone!"

Antonio grinned widely. He had never felt this happy before. Someone was actually willing to help him!

"So cuute~!" He couldn't help but squeal when he saw the adorable blush on Lovino's face. He was immediately at the boy's side and pulling him into a great hug. "Thank you soo much! I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am that you want to help me!"

"Hey! What did I say about touching me?!" Lovino squirmed his way out of the hold and brushed himself off. "Don't get all touchy! It's creepy as fuck!" He huffed and crossed his arms and smirked. "And I'm not cute! I'm gorgeous. So get it right!"

"Lo siento. My mistake." Antonio backed away with hands raised, although he couldn't wipe the smile from his face. "But you are cute…"

The smirk faded and Lovino growled. "I said I'm not cute! So stop fucking calling me that! Do I need to beat it into that pea-sized brain of yours?"

"You could beat me all you want, but it won't change the fact that your adorable." Antonio wouldn't back down.

Lovino's face flushed a deep indignant red and he grabbed the bowl from his lap, ready to chuck it at the man. "You really have a death wish don't you? You want this buried in your skull? Cuz I can make it happen."

Antonio stared at the angry boy for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. For someone of his size to try to act tough and threatening only made him look cuter! How on earth was he supposed to take him seriously?!

"Wh-what're you laughing at?!" That was not the reaction he'd expected or wanted. He was a powerful dragon! Not a weak child! With a snarl he tackled the man to the floor, slamming Antonio against the ground hard. If he had to use his strength to show he wasn't weak, then he would. "Stop laughing at me! I'm not a child and I demand that you **respect **me!" He ordered, eyes flashing a dangerous color.

"I'm sorry." Antonio chuckled. "It's just that you didn't look very threatening when you were blushing."

He didn't know why, but he loved seeing Lovino blush. Something about it was so endearing… Antonio wondered if he could make his guest blush again.

Taking note of their possessions, Antonio smiled slyly and said in a teasing voice, "Wow. My guest is so bold~!"

Lovino gaped at the man underneath him. He wasn't afraid? "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He frowned bitterly and got off of Antonio, mumbling something along the lines of "humans are so fucking stupid".

"If you don't plan on being courteous to me, I can just up and leave now. I might be in your debt but I'm not helping someone who treats me like a child," Lovino threatened angrily.

That last remark suddenly made Antonio feel worried. "No, please don't go." He pleaded as he stood. It had been so long since Antonio had felt so much happiness. He couldn't bear to see Lovino go because of his own stupidity. "I didn't mean to treat you like a child. I'll try not to do it again. Just please don't go…"

Raising a brow, the dragon looked at the man with slight surprise. "Why are you so desperate to keep me here anyways? Don't you have friends or family or something?"

Antonio shifted on his feet for a moment and looked down at the floor. "I have friends and family… I just don't ever get to see them."

"Why can't you see them?" Lovino asked, brows furrowing as he noticed the depressed look on Antonio's face.

"… My parents kicked me out." Antonio explained. "I didn't want to be what they wanted me to be, so they got rid of me. And my friends rarely come for a visit."

Lovino felt his heart twinge. So he was alone too. "You didn't want to do what they decided for you so they got mad and forced you to abandon your home..." He mumbled. He was the same, though he had chosen to leave.

"Yeah." Antonio ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly. "They were afraid that I would make them look bad… I guess it was kinda stupid for me to go against their wishes, huh?" He didn't think he was stupid for his choice, but everyone else thought so. Lovino would most likely think so too.

"No... It's not stupid..." Lovino replied softly. "It's not stupid at all." He grit his teeth and became angry again. "It's not like they care about anyone but themselves! You'd think that since you're their kid they'd treat you better an let you make your own decisions but they don't! And when you want to, but it's not what they like, then they get mad at you and make everything your fault! They treat you like some kind of disease they'd...they'd rather just get rid of." He bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears he'd felt rise up. "They don't understand."

He went silent after his rant and lowered his head. He never expected to meet a human that had the same problem he did.

Antonio's heart gave a few swift beats in his chest. "Yeah…" he answered quietly as he stared at Lovino in inescapable captivation. "That's exactly what it's like." Never in his life did he think he would find someone who knew exactly what he was feeling… almost like they had experienced it themselves.

Antonio approached Lovino hesitantly. He cupped the smaller man's face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!"

He didn't even realize that he was being touched, too preoccupied by his own thoughts.

No, he really wasn't fine. He didn't want to be reminded of everything that had happened. Who knew what rage Romulus had gone into when he left? He didn't want to find out and he certainly had no plans of going back at the moment.

But where could he go?

Lovino obviously wasn't "fine". Antonio knew that by the way his guest was reacting.

He lifted Lovino's head so that he was staring into the others eyes. (He didn't notice what a beautiful hazel color they were.) "Lovino…" Antonio spoke gently. "Do you have a family?"

"Of course I have a family, idiot!" He snapped, though the tone wasn't nearly as vicious as before.

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Where are they? Why were you out in the cold yesterday?"

"I'm not obligated to tell you," Lovino growled, looking away. "You won't tell me anything, like why you don't hate dragons, so why should I tell you?"

Antonio also looked away, hoping that Lovino wouldn't notice the hurtful expression on his face. "I guess you're right." He replied. Although he still wasn't willing to share why he didn't hate dragons, he had still shared with Lovino his painful past with his family.

"Anyways… If you need a place to stay, then you're welcome to stay here as long as you want." Antonio turned his back on Lovino and started walking towards the front door. "I need to go out and work in the garden. You can rest a while longer. You may still need sometime to recover."

Without waiting for a reply, Antonio walked out, leaving Lovino alone in the shack.

* * *

**We hope you like this story so far. Please leave us a review to let us know what you think.**

**And be sure to check out Yamiyo's other stories. The link to her fanfiction is on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a while to post. Life happened and got in the way DX. But thank you readers for being patient.**

**Just a reminder…**

**ItalianCrybaby: Antonio, Bella**

**YamiyoDarknight: Lovino**

**We hope you enjoy ch 2~!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Lovino had been taken in by Antonio, and even though he argued with Antonio a lot, he never left. He often made threats to do so, but as soon as the other made that saddened look, he couldn't make himself leave.

His health was fine and, as promised, he helped Antonio out with the chores that needed to be done (even though he complained the whole time). He found himself actually enjoying his time with the human man. He was usually bright and cheerful and didn't force Lovino to do anything he didn't want to.

He learned that he **loved** tomatoes. He adored even the _look_ of the small red fruit. He loved to help take care of them too.

Even now, the two of them were working on the ever-growing garden. He was watching over the plants with a vigilant eye, hissing whenever he found a bug of some kind on the fruit.

"Don't you dare touch those fruit you little bastards!" He yelled at the insects as he would pluck them off.

Antonio stifled a giggle. He thought it was adorable the way Lovino got protective of the tomatoes, but didn't dare to say so out loud.

"I absolutely hate it when bugs get on my tomatoes." Antonio stated as he picked one up to show Lovino. "Especially these little buggers. They're called Leaf-footed bugs and their odor can make the tomatoes' skin feel like sandpaper."

Lovino gasped with horror. "They what?! That's awful!" He glared at the bug Antonio held in his hand as if waiting for it to start making a move to kill a tomato. "Damn little bugs trying to kill the tomatoes!"

He immediately dove back into the plants, looking with a renewed vigor for any evil tomato-killing bugs.

Antonio didn't even bother trying to hold back his laughter this time. Lovino was so precious it was almost unbearable!

"Just don't kill them." Antonio advised as he put the one he was holding into a jar he brought from inside the shack. "I usually sell them to the knights so they can use them in their potions. Plus, they smell worse if you squash them."

Lovino cringed at the word "knight". "They don't come here do they?" He asked worriedly, looking up at Antonio. He stood up and tossed the bugs into the jar. "I-I don't like knights."

"I'm friends with one knight. But he only visits if he is making his rounds in this area, which isn't often." Antonio answered. "Arthur is the knight in charge of this area and we hate each other so he tries to avoid this place." He placed his hand on Lovino's back and began rubbing it soothingly. "But you don't have to worry. Like I said… I rarely get any visitors."

Lovino settled down, expression still showing his anxiety. "Well, if that friend of yours ever comes by, then tell me so I can hide or something. I hate knights. I don't care if he is your friend. I want nothing to do with him."

"Sure." Antonio answered. He had come to lean that he would do anything to make Lovino happy. "Hey Lovi, if don't mind me asking… why do you hate knights?"

Lovino frowned. He'd only end up revealing what he was if he told him. "I'll tell you if you tell me why you don't hate dragons. That's my condition. I'll tell you about my family too...why you found me." He leered at the man. "There's a reason I'm making those conditions. I didn't want to tell you before, but if you really want to know, you will trust me."

Antonio considered his options. He was still worried that Lovino would think him strange if he revealed his secret… but at the same time he was curious about his new friend. Maybe he could trust Lovino with his secret if the other was willing to reveal his own.

"Well…" Antonio started. "The reason why I don't hate dragons is because-"

"Still playing in the dirt are we, Antonio?" A voice chimed from behind them.

Lovino nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the second voice. He was stuck between deciding in whether to flee or to stay in place.

He decided on staying in place but he didn't look up at whoever the newcomer was.

Antonio turned to see a girl with green eyes and short blond hair smiling down at them.

"Hi Bella~!" Antonio grinned widely. He stood to give her a hug but stopped when he realized he was covered in soil. "I wasn't expecting to see you here any time soon."

"I was in the area and thought I'd drop by." She answered sweetly. She noticed Lovino and smiled at him as well. "Who's your friend?"

Lovino looked up at the woman but didn't smile back. He didn't trust her either. She looked the type to use that smile as a mask to hide any bad intentions.

"My name is Lovino," he answered curtly, making no effort to be particularly friendly.

"Nice to meet you Lovino." Bella answered. "I'm Antonio's cousin, Bella. I hope my ditzy cousin hasn't been annoying you to death." She giggled.

"He's really not that ditzy," Lovino deadpanned. _Or annoying_, he thought, but he wouldn't say that out loud. "He's been very kind to me."

"Yes, well, my cousin can be very kind and giving." She grimaced slightly. "Even when he doesn't have much to give."

"Heh heh…" Antonio laughed nervously. "So what brings you over to this side of the Kingdom?"

"Oh, just running a couple if errands for your parents." Bella answered simply. "They really do miss you, you know?"

"O-oh… really?" Antonio asked awkwardly.

"Yes. They were hoping you would reconsider. They think becoming a knight would be best for you." Bella continued. "And quite frankly I agree with them. It isn't good for you to be living this way."

'_So that's why she's here_.' Antonio thought to himself. '_She's trying to get me to become a knight again_.'

"Who says you have any right to tell him how to live!" Lovino snapped, bristling angrily. "He might not be the richest person but he lives a good life! Who says being a knight is any good?! All you do is kill!" He stood up and got in Bella's face. "I don't know you at all, but I don't need to know you to tell you that what you're saying is bullshit! Let him make his own decisions! He's not a brainless kid!"

Bella's cheeks were tinged pink in anger. She got right back in Lovino's face and growled, "Listen kid, this is a family matter. Being a knight would be the best thing for him. He had been training his whole childhood to become one and it's **stupid** that he is letting that knowledge go to waste. And another thing!" She nearly screeched as she began to prod Lovino harshly in the chest. "How can his parents give him his inheritance if he doesn't follow the family tradition?!"

"That's enough Bella!" Antonio grabbed the girls wrist and pulled her away from Lovino. His expression was dark. It angered his to see his cousin treat his friend this way. "Don't scold him for sticking for me… maybe you should leave."

"What?" Bella bristled looking very offended.

Lovino was angry that he was prevented from retorting at first, but was surprised when Antonio stepped in to stop Bella from continuing. It was probably for the best seeing as setting someone on fire wasn't generally accepted by other people, good intentions or otherwise.

"You don't understand a thing," Lovino growled at Bella. "You've probably never made a decision for yourself, which is why you'll never understand. I might be the only one, but I don't think that he was 'stupid' for making his own decision. You're the one who's 'stupid' for saying he made the wrong choice."

"O-of course I make decisions! I'm part of the King's Court! All I ever do is settle decisions that will benefit our Kingdom. Your probably just a selfish brat who only thinks of himself!" Bella yelled.

"You have no right to speak to my guest that way!" Antonio exclaimed angrily. "I already asked you once so I won't ask you again after this. **Leave**!"

Bella pouted angrily as she stomped off. She stopped only a few feet ahead before she turned to face them again. "Just remember this Antonio. Those dragons that you're so fond of are all destructive monsters. Grow a backbone and learn that slaying them is a good thing." Without waiting for a reply, she walked away with her head held high.

That last comment had Lovino livid. Dragons were not monsters! They were intelligent and respectable beings! Not mindless reptiles! "How dare she!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe she's related to **you!**"

He paused to face Antonio. "You still owe me some explanations though."

"Just be glad that her brother didn't come. He's _much_ worse." Antonio mumbled rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry that she had interrupted us, Lovi… I'll finish telling you another time. She kinda killed the mood."

"What kind of mood do you need for an explanation?" Lovino snapped. "This isn't a romantic conversation idiot! If you don't plan on telling me then don't start and leave me hanging!" He turned and stalked away. "Jeez, I can't believe all you stupid fucking people wasting my time! First, with that stupid meeting, and then getting stuck here, and now I'm being led around by my nose with your stupid excuses! I'm done!"

"Meeting?" Antonio inquired. "What meeting?"

"I told you I wasn't telling you anything until you told me your side! You're obviously not going to cooperate so I'm not telling you a single word!" The dragon snorted and kept on walking. "I'm leaving. This damn place is getting on my nerves."

"Wha-? Leaving?! Why?!" Antonio asked worriedly. He rushed forward and grasped onto Lovino's hand in his own.

"Don't touch me!"

The dragon wrenched his hand away. "I'm so tired of people doing what they want, ignoring what I think! I'm so tired of it! Everyone just lies and makes excuses towards me! It's bullshit and I'm not dealing with it!" He shoved Antonio away while glaring at him. "I thought maybe you would be different because you seemed to understand but you really just don't do you?"

"B-But I didn't…" Antonio started but then stopped… Making excuses… Ignoring what Lovino thinks… He guessed that **was** what he was doing to his poor guest, even if it was unintentional.

Maybe Bella was right. He was selfish and stupid. He didn't deserve to have someone like Lovino stay in his run down shack.

"Lo siento, Lovi." Antonio apologized. He slowly let his hands fall to his sides. "I didn't mean to treat you like everyone else does. If you really want to leave, I won't stop you."

Antonio didn't want Lovino to leave… but he just wasn't ready to reveal his secret; and he knew it would be selfish of him to force the other to stay until he was ready.

Lovino frowned deeply, brows furrowed as he glared at the man. Somehow he felt hurt that he wasn't being stopped, but another part of him was just angry. "Since you were so desperate to know, I ran away from home. I was thrown into an arranged marriage that I wanted nothing to with because they said it would make us seem 'unified' as leaders."

He laughed incredulously. "Not that it matters now! They're probably glad I'm gone anyways! Just like you'll be, right? Then you won't have to deal with a needy 'kid' anymore!" He started to back away. "See, if it were Feli here and not me, it wouldn't matter because everyone loves **him**. He's the sociable one who doesn't ask questions!" He laughed again, swiping at tears that fell.

"He's the one that does everything right and doesn't ask questions when something is decided for him! I'm just the useless one! The one that everyone can just ignore and toss away until I become useful again!"

He paused, panting, trembling. "You just don't even get it, do you? I thought that because you were like me that you would maybe..." He stopped. Would what? Care? What did it matter? "No...it doesn't matter. Nothing does. I just have to find somewhere to live where no one has to hear from me again."

And for the second time in what felt like such a short time, he took off.

"Mierda…" Antonio cursed under his breath as he watched Lovino run away. What had he done?! He didn't want to upset the auburn haired man. He was only willing to let the other go because he thought that's what Lovino had wanted. But Antonio had only succeeded in making the other more upset!

"Lovino! Wait!" Antonio began running after the smaller man. He couldn't let things end like this. He couldn't bear to watch the other go knowing he had caused him such pain.

Lovino could hear the shouts of his name, but he kept running, chest heaving as he ran. He stumbled a few times, cursing when he did as he caught himself. But he fell again, this time unable to catch himself. A tree root caught his leg and sent him rolling down a hill into what appeared to be an empty cave.

At least he had somewhere to hide now...

He struggled to his feet, wincing at the pain that streaked from one of his ankles. He limped, cursing more, deeper in the cave, settling on the hard, cold ground. "Shit, fucking roots!" He hissed. He sighed and quieted down, feeling the throbbing in his ankle as it complained of its injury.

Antonio continued to call for Lovino; growing more and more panicked when he received no reply. It fueled him to run farther and faster. In his hurry, he didn't notice the hill.

Antonio lost his footing and stumbled down the hill. He landed flat on his face with a loud "oof".

Lovino jerked when he heard the thump on the ground and a muffled sound of pain. Had the idiot fallen victim to the same root that he did?

That wasn't the problem!

He edged himself farther into the darkness, moving slowly so that he didn't strain his swollen ankle. Hopefully he wouldn't be spotted and could wait for his ankle to heal in silence.

Antonio groaned as he got to his feet. Nothing seemed broken, but his forehead felt a little wet and sticky. He also felt a little dizzy… but that wasn't going to deter him from going after Lovino!

He looked around him and noticed a small cave not to far away from him. "Lovino?" He called again. Maybe he had hidden away in there.

Another call he would not respond to. He kept his mouth shut and stayed in his spot, nursing his ankle as he kept his eyes trained away from the cave's entrance. But he kept his ears open for any sounds of Antonio approaching.

If the man came too close he'd send him a warning. A nice 'fiery' one.

Antonio entered the small cave carefully. If Lovino was in here he didn't want to frighten him away again. Inside, he saw a figure sitting not to far away from him. "Lovino?"

"Stay away bastard!" Lovino hissed, curling into himself. "Come any closer and you're going to regret it!"

'_Yup that's Lovino_.' Antonio thought to himself. He sighed in relief and walked in further; completely ignoring the other's warning. "Lovino, will you please let me explain myself? I wasn't trying to toss you to the side… I thought you wanted to leave."

Lovino completely ignored what was said to him. "I said stay away!" He shouted, a small gold flame spouting from his mouth. "Don't come closer! I don't want to hear your lies!" He shot up to his feet, wincing. "Don't come near me!"

Antonio halted for a moment when he saw the flames. _How did Lovino do that?!_ He wondered. He quickly shook his head… that wasn't important right now. He had to concentrate on the reason he had come here.

"No, I'm not going away." Antonio said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until you hear me out! I can't let you go like this. I care about you too much to let you run away feeling hurt."

That made Lovino laugh. "Care? Yeah right! Who the fuck cares about Lovino? You're only doing this out of self-satisfaction! You feel pity for the 'poor kid' who happened to look upset in front of you! You don't care! Stop lying to me and leave! Just go before I have to hurt you!"

"Do you really think someone who didn't 'care' would go through so much trouble to make sure you were ok?" Antonio fumed. "Of course I'm going to come after you when you look upset. I can't stand the thought of you being upset. But it's not because I pity you. It's because I truly care for you… You've become my closest friend Lovino."

"Friend?" He thought of Lovino as his closest friend? He opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of how to reply. He couldn't. The word just echoed in his mind.

His eyes narrowed, showing his distrust. "You seem awfully closed off to someone who's supposedly your 'closest friend'."

Antonio grimaced. "Try not to take it personally. I've never come close to telling anyone why I like dragons." Antonio finally reached Lovino and sat down next to him. "I_will_ tell you, but it's really personal and special to me. So if I share it with you, I want to share it at the right time… if that makes any sense." Antonio blushed. It probably sounded stupid, but he couldn't help it. He was just a sentimental guy and wanted to do things in a grand way.

"No. It doesn't make sense. At all." Lovino deadpanned, turning his head away. "You started to tell me until that stupid cousin of yours showed up. What makes now so different?"

"Well, _excuse_ me for not wanting to share my deepest most heartfelt secret after arguing with my cousin." Antonio said sarcastically. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Look… I know it's selfish of me to ask this, but will you give me a bit more time and come back? Besides, you don't look like your in any good condition to go off on your own." He added when noticed Lovino's swollen ankle.

"I don't need you to lecture me!" Lovino snapped, not bothering to look at him. "I'm not going back. I can take care of myself. And_excuse_ me for wanting to know since your secret happens to play into whether or not I can tell you mine! And I think mine is a lot more dangerous to tell than yours!"

He glared at Antonio bitterly. "I'm not asking so I can just make fun of you! Unlike you, my secret plays on whether or not I can fucking**survive** another day! I don't plan on playing your little waiting game! I don't have time for it!"

Antonio frowned. Lovino's secret was dangerous? That didn't sit well in the man's stomach. Especially when he remembered that part of the secret had to do with Lovino being put in an arranged marriage.

"Your life is really in danger?" Antonio questioned quietly. He looked intently at Lovino for a few moments. Without any warning, Antonio scooped the injured man into his arms. "That settles it you're coming back with me." He started.

"No more secrets and no more running off on your own." Antonio ordered. "If me telling you my secret is what keeps you safe then I'll tell you. But there's something I need to show you first."

Lovino's face flushed red and he struggled to get out of the grip. "What?! Let me go dammit! I said not to come near me and you just up and ignore me?!" He continued to struggle until he moved his ankle the wrong way and another streak of pain shot through him, making him hiss and become still.

He chose to stay still after that, lest he cause himself more pain. But he did continue to grumble and curse under his breath as they went through the forested area.

Antonio let Lovino grumble all he wanted. He still wasn't going to let him go. He carried the smaller man the whole way back to his home. (He had a bit of trouble getting them back up the hill but at least they made it!)

He placed Lovino on the bed and began collecting thing things that would help his injured ankle. He also brought a small box that was sitting on the mantle over to Lovino.

"Here." Antonio blushed as he handed the box to Lovino. "I'm going to wrap your ankle while you look at what's inside. I'll explain it's contents in a moment."

Lovino opened the box warily and was surprised to see a scale. Why did that color seem so familiar...? He nearly dropped the box with shock. He picked up the dragon scale with shaky hands. "You...where did you get this?" He asked, voice quivering.

"I've had it ever since I was a child." Antonio explained as he began to tend Lovino's injury. He felt a little uneasy seeing his friend's reaction to the scale. "It's pretty isn't it? I don't think I've ever seen a scale like it… You should've seen the dragon it belonged to. It was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen." Antonio smiled fondly at the scale in Lovino's hand. It was a bright golden brown scale that shifted green in the sunlight.

"No...Stop! Don't say that!" Lovino protested, trembling. "This is a horrible color for a dragon! They're supposed to be beautiful. Not colored like a mud-covered rock!"

"It's not _horrible_ and it most certainly isn't mud colored." Antonio fumed. He took the scale and held it carefully in his hand like it was the most fragile thing in the world. "At first glance, it's a lovely golden brown. But if you look closely it looks like a sweet honey color. And when you look at it in the light it turns into an olive green. That's my favorite."

Lovino covered his eyes, curling into himself. "I hate that color! Stop talking about it like it's so great! It's like mud! It's ugly! That's why-"

_That's why they all taunt me._

Antonio frowned. He didn't understand why Lovino hated the color so much. "You may not be very fond of it, but to me it's the most wonderful color in the world. I like to think of the dragon it came from as my guardian angel."

"You're wrong!" Lovino cried out. "That dragon was just an ugly dragon that everyone hates, okay?! Stop talking like it's some kind of perfect creature! It's not! No normal dragon would have such a murky color!"

"Would you just shut up?!" Antonio snapped. He was trying to be patient but he couldn't take it anymore. He felt insulted that Lovino would put down his most prized possession and talk about a beautiful creature in such a negative way. "The dragon that scale came from is the most wonderful being on this planet. It saved my life and most importantly I'm in love with it!" Antonio blushed a deep red when he revealed his secret… he never told anyone he fell in love with a dragon.

"No! I won't shut up about it!" Lovino shot back. "Why the hell would you love a dragon, let alone one that ugly?! Are you really that stupid?!"

He snatched the scale away and made his way off the bed, ignoring his hurt ankle. "I can say what I want because it's **my** scale!" He glared at the small scale as if it were cursed. "This damned thing is **mine**!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Antonio looked at Lovino like he was insane. Why would Lovino think the scale was his?

"Are you really that fucking stupid?!" Lovino snapped. "I'm saying that dragon is me!" He shook the scale at Antonio. "I shed this scale!"

"Y-you're the dragon?" Antonio muttered in disbelief. "You're the one that pulled me out of the stream when I was drowning all those years ago?"

"I told you I'm older than you!" The dragon spat. "But you didn't believe me did you? Thought I was a fever-disoriented kid! Idiot! Yes, I'm the one who saved you! I was on a hunting trip when I found you in that accursed river! You're lucky I did too, otherwise you'd be dead!"

He stalked over to Antonio and shoved the scale back into his hands. "So what now? You know I'm a dragon! Still think you love me now?"

Antonio didn't know how to respond. He felt so confused. "How can you be a dragon?" He asked. "You're a human."

"Oh god dammit, you really _are_ fucking stupid. Dragons can shapeshift, idiot!"

Lovino grumbled to himself and stepped away to let his dragon feature show. Horns, wings, a tail, as well as claws and fangs revealed themselves. His eyes became more serpentine, though they retained the same color.

He looked away, wings rustling nervously. "There! You happy? There's your proof. Get a good look at those ugly scales cuz I'm not showing them again!"

Antonio couldn't believe his eyes. Lovino was a dragon. Lovino, his dearest friend, was a dragon! And not just any dragon. He was the dragon that he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

This new information took over and clouded his mind causing him to rush forward and bring the dragon into strong embrace. "Lovino." He cried joyfully. "It's you… You're the dragon! I never thought I'd see you again after that day."

Lovino blushed and shoved Antonio away. "Don't just go and hug me out of nowhere bastard! I never said you could hug me! And what does it matter if I'm the dragon? I'm not...I'm nothing special. I just happened to pull you out of the water!"

His tail flicked back and forth nervously as he backed away slightly. "I don't get why you'd like someone like me anyways."

"How can you not understand?!" Antonio exclaimed. His heart clenched when he was pushed away. "I was drowning. I was suffocating. I thought all hope was gone for me! And then you came into my life. Something so beautiful and wonderful came to me when I needed it most… even now you came back just when I've reached the lowest point of my life. Lovino, can't you see what a gift you are?"

Lovino shook his head slowly. "You're delusional. I just happened to save you so you think I'm 'special', but I'm not. You'd say the same thing to any dragon who saved you wouldn't you? If it hadn't been me who saved you, but I was here now, I'd just be another dragon."

"That's not true." Antonio shook his head, stepping closer to the dragon. "Not many dragons would have saved a human. I love you because you were different. I still remember how beautiful and majestic your scales looked that day. And now that I've gotten to know you better I've fallen deeper in love. You helped me and stuck up for me when no one else would. You're unique Lovino. And I'm happy that it's **you** that came into my life."

"Idiot," was the half-hearted reply. He couldn't think of anything to say. Someone thought **he **was beautiful. The scales that everyone made fun of and called "muddy" were cherished more than gold. He didn't move from where he was, even as Antonio came closer.

"Why am I an idiot?" Antonio asked softly as he came even closer. He raised a hand to gently cup the other's cheek. Antonio knew that Lovino didn't mean anything harsh by it, but he wanted to know what the dragon thought of him.

"Cuz you fell in love with a dragon...one that was promised into an arranged marriage at that." Lovino grumbled, though he didn't pull away.

Antonio stopped moving closer. Hurt and anger flashed across his eyes when he thought of some faceless man holding and kissing **his** Lovino.

"Do you love him?" Antonio questioned. He stared deeply into those hazel eyes that were just inches away from his own green ones.

"Hell no!" Lovino spat, voice dripping with disgust. "I'd never love that potato-eating lizard! He's freaking creepy! Our grandfathers arranged it all. That's why I ran away. I'm not gonna marry him, dammit!"

"Good." Antonio replied almost harshly before crashing his lips onto Lovino's.

That was the last thing the dragon had expected. Despite his apprehension, he felt himself give in instead of just shoving the man away like he had before. He kissed back shyly, gripping Antonio's shirt tightly between his fingers.

Antonio wrapped his arms tightly around Lovino. As he continued to kiss his with a passion he never knew he possessed.

Lovino was the one to pull away, face flushed a dark red as he glared weakly at Antonio. "Bastard. You're always so touchy," he huffed, though his words didn't quite have any maliciousness to them. "Are you planning to keep me from getting married to him?" He asked, seeming to be rather expectant for an answer.

"If I can, then I will." Antonio smiled warmly at the dragon. He leaned in to nuzzle their foreheads together. "I don't want him anywhere near you."

Lovino snorted with amusement. "Clingy bastard. You better keep your promise."

* * *

**Thank you for reading~! Those of you who read Scálaí Drágon probably already know what Bella does ;D**

**Please leave a review to let us know what you think of the story so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Lovely Readers~! Yamiyo and I are very excited by all the follows, faves, and reviews this story is getting so we would like to thank you for that! n_n**

**For this chapter **

**ItalianCrybaby: Antonio**

**YamiyoDarknight: Lovino, Abel**

**Also, a little warning, there is some M rated material in this chapter so… enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next week, Antonio became much more clingy. He was like a loyal dog, following Lovino everywhere he went. He honestly didn't mean to. Every time he tried to give the dragon some space, some strange sort of gravitational pull would bring him back to the other's side. He figured that this was what love is; not being able to stay away from someone even if they were on the other side of the room!

He had started to worry that maybe he would start to annoy Lovino and scare him away, just like how he had done with his old friends. But Lovino wouldn't pull away from him. Sure, he complained and cursed about it, but it was always done half-heartedly. Beneath all of those protests of Antonio's clingyness, Antonio saw that Lovino actually liked having him around… and that was enough to make the poor villager's heart leap with joy.

"Hey Lovi~." Antonio began as he and the dragon sat together for lunch. "I never asked, why were you chosen to be put in an arranged marriage? I remember you mentioning something about leadership, but I didn't understand what you meant by that."

Lovino stilled and bit his lip. "That... that's a bit of a story." He sighed heavily and poked at his food dejectedly. "I don't mind telling you, but it's not too pleasant."

He looked at Antonio seriously, "All dragon tribes have Elders that rule over them as leaders. The Elders, obviously, are the oldest dragons in a clan and are supposed to be like a stronghold of wisdom and strength when a crisis arises. The Elders are said to be the strongest of dragons as 're expected to lead their kin with a good heart and mind so they don't lead their tribe to ruin.

My grandfather is one of the elders for my tribe. The other is the grandfather of the one who I was to be married to. They decided they wanted to essentially retire because they cannot keep leading as they continue to age. They elected me and the potato bastard to be the heirs to that position of Elder."

He paused, letting Antonio absorb the information. "I never figured they would choose me because my brother is the one that everyone loves. He's the cheerful one and everyone listens to him, unlike me. So being summoned for that was...a surprise to say the least. I didn't want to go along with their stupid marriage proposal though, and I ran away before they could find out."

Lovino frowned bitterly. "They probably aren't even looking for me. None of them liked me anyways, so whatever. I'm here now and I'm not going back."

Antonio didn't know how to respond to any of that. He knew Lovino was special, but he didn't realize exactly how important the dragon was.

"Wow… I guess in a way, you would be considered royalty." Antonio started with a small smile. His expression turned softer before continuing. "Your grandfather must have chosen you for a good reason. He knew you would rule better than your brother could."

"He said it was because Feli's too childish (which is true) but I don't think he would have picked me if he didn't have to." Lovino said, not looking much happier.

Antonio reached over the table to take hold of Lovino's hand. "I'm glad you're here now though. And if any of them come looking for you, I'll fight to keep you safe with me."

"I..." He paused and blushed. "Th-thank you..."

"You don't need to thank me." Antonio gave Lovino's hand a light squeeze. "I would do anything to make you happy."

The blush darkened and Lovino felt a need to hug Antonio close and never let him go. "S-stop being all mushy and gross, bastard." He mumbled, averting his eyes.

Antonio laughed happily at Lovino's red face. "Why should I stop when you seem to enjoy it so much." He questioned as he scooted his chair closer to the dragon's side.

"Who said I was enjoying it?!" Lovino growled, blush rising to his ears. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy being fawned over. Antonio really seemed to like spoiling him with comments and and compliments that made his heart pound. Not that he'd tell the man they did that to him.

"Ha ha, oh Lovi~." Antonio laughed. He leaned just a little closer hoping to press a loving kiss onto those beautiful lips. "Hasn't anyone told you? Everything you don't say is written plainly in your eyes."

"That's not true!" Lovino sputtered, eyes widening. "I can hide everything when I need to! I just-"

_"I just don't need to with you"_ is what he started to say, but he was cut off by a few loud, hard knocks on the door.

"There's someone at the door..." Lovino grumbled, turning away. "If it's a knight I'm not staying around to see them."

Antonio pouted as he got up to answer the door. Whoever it was, was interrupting his moment with Lovino. He swung the door open and was met with the sight of tall spiky hair.

"Abel?" Antonio furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of his cousin. "What are you doing here?" He asked harshly.

"Bella told me you were keeping rather uncouth company. I wondered if perhaps you were keeping a criminal in your midst seeing as you have a tendency to be oblivious to one's nature." Abel answered, stepping inside without so much as asking for permission. "So where is he?"

Lovino glared at the man, immediately feeling greatly intimidated by the other. Abel stared directly back at him, and Lovino felt like he was being read; analyzed. The dragon didn't like it at all.

"H-hey! I didn't invite you in!" Antonio exclaimed when he noticed the dragon's slight uneasiness. He placed himself in between Lovino and Abel, crossing his arms defiantly. "He isn't a criminal. Bella's just overreacting cause she didn't have her way last time she was here."

"Hm? I can't say that I've seen him before. Are you sure he's not a criminal?" Abel asked, completely ignoring everything Antonio had just said. "What's your name, boy?"

"Why should I tell you, asshole?" Lovino hissed, flinching when the man's gaze went cold. What was this guy's problem?! "And I'm not a boy! I'm a an adult so don't talk down to me like I'm a kid!"

"Says the one who acts like a child," Abel replied simply, tone showing he wasn't planning to treat Lovino like an equal at all. "Bella was right. What an uncouth little boor you are."

"Don't talk to Lovino that way." Antonio hissed. His expression became dark. "You barge into my home, start insulting my guest, and you think **_he's_** the one acting uncouth?!"

"Getting touchy, hm?" Abel smirked slightly, a brow raised with amusement. "You do realize that him insulting and arguing with a member of the King's court is considered illegal right? I can arrest him here and now, and you'd have no legal way of stopping me."

Antonio's glare hardened as he clenched his fists. "How was he supposed to know that you're part of the King's court?!" He argued. "You come in here accusing him of being something he not… _of course_ he is going to defend himself against you!"

"You're rather defensive over him, aren't you? It makes me curious Antonio." Abel commented snidely. "I won't arrest him. Now at least. But I will be keeping an eye on this area, as well as the both of you. You'd better behave well, because as soon as either of you make a bad move, you'll be in a dungeon before you can even blink."

He strode past Antonio and back outside. "Take care, cousin. I'd keep my act together if I were you." And with that he was gone.

Antonio slammed the door as soon as Abel walked out, causing the whole house to shake. He was trembling in anger.

"I can't stand that jerk!" Antonio growled."Ever since we were kids, he's been throwing his weight around thinking he's soo important."

"I seriously still can't believe they're related to you." Lovino snorted, rolling his eyes. He frowned and looked at Antonio. "But we need to be careful because if he's going to be watching us, then I can't transform freely. He could catch me, and they don't exactly take well to dragons. I'm sure they won't like me at all either."

"I'm not gonna let them catch you." Antonio said determinedly as he turned to face Lovino. "Try not to worry about him. We just have to be careful for a little while. He usually gets bored of keeping an eye on me when my parents ask him to and stops right away."

"I can only hope that you're right about that, because it's gonna be more than just a scolding well get. We can assume that I'll be executed if he finds out." Lovino mumbled.

"Don't worry Lovi~." Antonio said with a smile. "I can easily kill anyone who dares to try and hurt you." He spoke sweetly but there was a dark undertone in his voice.

Lovino leered at Antonio. He didn't like that dark undertone of his voice, even if Antonio meant well towards him. "Don't say shit like that right now. I'm freaked out enough as is."

Antonio sat next to Lovino. He continued to smile, although it dropped slightly, and wrapped his arms around the dragon. "Lo siento. I just want you to feel safe."

"Yea well, you can do that without making death threats against everyone," the dragon scolded, grabbing Antonio's cheeks so he could stretch them painfully. "Don't get all hot-headed when nothing's even going on! That's just being stupid!"

"Ooow! Lovi~, that hurts!" Antonio complained.

He didn't mean to be hot headed. He was just very overprotective of the dragon. Any threat made at Lovino, instantly made Antonio feel on edge. He had just gotten his beloved dragon back in his life. He wasn't gonna let him get taken away again.

"Yea yea, so stop being a moron and calm down." Lovino let go of Antonio's face and crossed his arms. "You'll just get yourself in trouble if you start acting all stupid."

Antonio rubbed his sore cheeks muttering a half hearted "so mean". But he was over it quickly and placed a kiss on Lovino's cheek.

Lovino huffed and pursed his lips in a pout. "We're not getting any more visitors are we?" He glared at the door. "Cuz if you've got another cousin that I don't know about and they're anything like the last two, I think my head is going to explode."

"No, I don't have anymore cousins." Antonio chuckled. "Francis might stop by but he won't be mean to you…" _As long as he doesn't find out your a dragon._ Antonio finished in his head.

"Good." Lovino sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm done with your family. They seem nuts and I've only met two in person." He started to prod Antonio on the chest. "And they seem to like interrupting us."

A sly smile appeared on Antonio's face. "You don't like it when they interrupt us?" The brunette teased as he wrapped his arms around Lovino once again, holding the dragon a little tighter this time.

Loving flushed red. "I meant the food! We were eating just now!" He exclaimed, attempting to pull away. He gave up when the man only held on to him more tightly. "Stupid, get your head out of the gutter."

"Aw, but Lovi~! It didn't sound like you meant the food." Antonio nuzzled his nose into the dragon's neck.

"I don't care what it sounds like! You've got a perverted mind and it's making you think stupid things!" Lovino protested, squeaking as he was nuzzled.

Antonio stopped his movements to look up at Lovino and pout, "How mean! I'm not a pervert."

"Awfully touchy for someone who's not a pervert," Lovino retorted with a smirk. "I bet you'd _love_ to get your hands on me wouldn't you?" He pulled out of Antonio's grasp and laughed. "You're just sad you can't."

"You _bet_?" Antonio questioned with a raised brow. "Is that some kind of challenge?" He asked teasingly.

Lovino shrugged, the smirk not disappearing. "I don't know. Is that weirdly perverted mind of yours taking it that way?"

_'Why is that smirk so alluring?'_ Antonio wondered to himself. In his mind, those lips were just begging to be kissed… ok so maybe he was a little bit of a pervert of he was thinking thing like that. But he didn't care.

Antonio pulled Lovino into his lap. He placed his hands firmly on the dragon's slender hips and began kissing him soundly on the mouth.

Lovino kissed back hungrily, fingers tangling in chocolate-colored curls. He wondered if he was the perverted one, purposely egging the man on for attention.

Antonio eagerly glided his hands up in between the channel of Lovino's shoulder blades and crushed the dragon's chest to his. He started to nip at the others lips, losing himself in the wonderful feeling of kissing Lovino like this.

In his eagerness, Antonio moved in his seat to get a better angle and lost his balance on the chair. This caused him to fall onto the floor with a loud 'THUD'. Antonio landed on his back with Lovino on top of him.

Lovino let out a gasp as they fell, before bursting into laughter. He smacked Antonio on the chest lightly as he got over the sensation of such a sudden fall. "What're you doing?! Trying to hurt yourself?" He asked, bubbles of laughter still escaping from him. "Way to go!"

"It's your fault." Antonio proclaimed without malice. His head hurt slightly from the fall. "You're so sexy it's dangerous."

Lovino's smirk returned and he chuckled with amusement. "Damn straight. At least you're not calling me cute again." He let one hand start rubbing the back of Antonio's head where he'd hit it against the floor. "I'd have to reintroduce your head to the floor… By the way, as much as I think you're enjoying this, this isn't the most comfortable position to be in. If you're trying to be romantic, this isn't helping."

Antonio sat and moved Lovino back into his lap. "I guess you're right." Antonio laughed. He placed his hands back on Lovino's hips and rubbed small circles there. "So where would your idea of romantic be?"

"Well, for one, I'd prefer somewhere more comfortable than in your kitchen." Lovino chuckled.

Antonio grinned and wrapped Lovino's legs securely around his waist. He rose from the floor holding the dragon tightly. "Would the bedroom be a more romantic place?"

Lovino smiled coyly. "I don't know. Do you plan on making it to be?"

"You bet I am." Antonio answered with a wink as he carried Lovino out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. He placed the dragon carefully on the bed and crawled forward placing heated kisses on his lover's lips.

Lovino kissed back just as hungrily, encouraging his partner by eliciting soft sighs and noises of pleasure. He began pulling Antonio closer so he could wrap his arms around his shoulders. He panted softly, face flushed lightly, as he tried to remember how to breath again. "You'd better not chicken out of this, or I'm going to be really mad."

Admist the ravishing of Lovino's lips, Antonio smirked. "Trust me, mi amor. I wouldn't dare let an opportunity like this this pass me by." He began placing tender kisses all across Lovino's jaw before stopping to nibble on his ear. His hands went underneath the dragons shirt and began caressing the skin possessively.

Lovino let out a soft breath, eyes fluttering shut as Antonio started running his hands over him. A shudder ran down his spine as he felt his heart pound faster. "A-Antonio... I need you to do something for me," he pleaded softly. "I want you to mark me. I want you to mark me so that if they come looking for me for that stupid arranged marriage, they'll know I'm already yours."

He pulled Antonio down closer to him and bit at his neck just enough to leave a reddened mark on the tanned skin. "J-just like that."

Antonio groaned at the feeling of being marked, but Lovino's plea began to stir something inside Antonio. A feeling of jealousy and possessiveness bubbled deep within him. He wanted everyone to know that Lovino was **his**. And no arranged marriage would change that.

Antonio pulled back to remove the dragon's shirt; tossing it carelessly to the side. He came forward to begin nipping at the dragon's neck. Placing marks for everyone to see. "You're mine… and you always will be." He growled as he trailed his kisses down _lower_. Marking as much of Lovino's skin as he could. All the while, he ran his hands up the dragons back; memorizing the feeling of Lovino's soft skin.

Lovino became a trembling, moaning mess under Antonio's ministrations. He wasn't even sure he would be able to speak coherently if he tried, but he was feeling hot, really hot, and that fire was consuming him.

_"You're mine… and you always will be."_

Oh, how those words sent a wonderful shiver through him. He was amazed by the possessiveness that Antonio had over him… and he _**loved**_ it. He was wanted and he was loved. That made his heart throb unbearably loud to him; he almost worried that Antonio would hear it.

Every move, every sound was beautiful to Antonio. He relished in the keens and moans brought forth from his lover. It made him yearn for the smaller body even more and want to feel the dragon's heated skin pressed against his own.

Antonio removed his own shirt and came pushing forward until his chest was pressed flushed against the Lovino's. He returned to marking the dragon's skin, grinding his hips against the other's as he did so, wanting to elicit more of those wonderfully arousing sounds from his lover.

Another moan slipped past his lips, and Lovino knew there would be more. He bucked his hips back against Antonio's, a drawn-out sigh mixed with a whine escaping his throat. He could see all the marks his lover was leaving on his skin and it was just too arousing.

"Antonio," he whined, sounding needy.

Antonio groaned in pleasure. Hearing his name uttered from Lovino's lips caused his member to grow unbearably hard. Lovino wanted him just as much as he wanted Lovino.

"Mmn, Lovino." Antonio let his fingers run down his lovers chest to hook around the hem of the dragons pants. He leant up to devour the dragon's mouth with heated kisses as he began to slowly remove the others pants.

As soon as his pants were tugged off, Lovino let out a sigh of relief. They were getting too constricting, but now the cooler air struck against his skin and it felt good. He pulled Antonio back down for another kiss, nipping at those tempting lips, trying to get Antonio to comply with his wants.

Antonio looked down with half-lidded green eyes… what a nice sight it was to see Lovino disheveled and completely unclothed beneath him. "Mmn, you were right Lovino… you _are_ gorgeous~." He continued to stare adoringly over Lovino. The marks he left over the dragons chest suited him quite nicely.

"O-of course I am, idiot." Lovino barely managed to shoot back. His voice was unreliable and he'd almost been unable to say what he did. That stare made that flame inside him flare and grow so much bigger.

He made a point to look Antonio over and did not regret it. An easy life would've never developed a body that gorgeous. He loved that sun-kissed skin and those firm muscles that made him think they were carved from marble.

He wanted that body to be marked like his own, he wanted to claim that man as **his**. He sat up and pushed Antonio over, straddling his hips. That skin needed its own set of red marks and he was more than willing to oblige.

Lovino bit and sucked at the skin, leaving his own marks all over, from the man's neck to his chest down to his stomach before he pulled away to admire his work. He licked his lips and smirked at the sight of the now red-speckled tan skin underneath him. "Just returning the favor," he explained almost haughtily, hazel eyes gleaming with mischief.

Antonio let out a feral growl at that mischievous glint. He grasped either side of Lovino's head to bring him down for another passionate kiss. He used his teeth to nibble the soft flesh of the dragons lower lip.

"Lovino… you're driving me crazy." Antonio muttered in between kisses.

"Somebody has to," Lovino growled back, smirk not fading. He pressed his hips down against Antonio's.

Antonio couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to take Lovino right there and then. He reversed their positions again. "Give me a moment, mi amor." He whispered breathlessly. He placed another kiss on those plump lips before padding off to his dresser. He searched almost frantically for his night cream; tossing out most of the drawers contents until he found it.

He hurried back to Lovino and tossed the jar of cream onto the bed before stripping off his pants. He sighed in relief when he was no longer trapped in the tight garment.

Lovino watched with disinterest as Antonio walked away to get the cream. What was he doing walking away? He wanted attention. Okay, maybe he was being greedy, but when you had a willing partner...?

"What do you need that for?" Lovino asked, a brow raised.

"I need this to prepare you. Otherwise it will be more painful than it needs to be." Antonio replied as he climbed back onto the bed. He hovered over Lovino and placed a kiss on his nose. "But don't worry. I'll make it as enjoyable as I can for you."

"You'd better, cuz if you hurt me more than necessary I'll hurt you just as much and more." Lovino growled. He felt a bit uneasy. He didn't want it to hurt. He wasn't fond of pain and certainly didn't enjoy it.

"Don't worry Lovi~." Antonio answered as he opened the jar and slicked his fingers with the substance. "I'll take good care of you." He settled himself between his lovers legs and returned to kissing Lovino, trying distract him as he slipped his finger into the dragon's entrance.

Lovino let out a small gasp against Antonio's lips as the first finger slipped in past the tight ring of muscle. He kissed back uncertainly, wrapping arms around Antonio so he could cling to him.

Antonio waited for Lovino to relax before adding a second slippery finger; being careful not to hurt the dragon.

Lovino visibly winced and he tightened his hold around Antonio, whining softly. It didn't hurt a lot but it was definitely very uncomfortable.

Antonio noticed the wince and tried soothing the smaller male by brushing back the dragon's bangs and odd curl to kiss his forehead.

When Antonio brushed against the curl, Lovino gasped and mewled, face burning red. "Nn! D-don't touch that curl!" He hissed, eyes shutting.

Antonio's eyes widened. What was that reaction just now? Ignoring Lovino's order, Antonio took hold of the curl and experimentally twirled it with his fingers.

"Ahn!" The dragon immediately clamped a hand over his mouth, stifling the loud cries the threatened to break loose. He couldn't even tell Antonio to stop, he was too preoccupied with keeping his mouth shut.

"Don't hold yourself back. I want to hear your lovely voice." Antonio pleaded. He took Lovino's moment of weakness as an opportunity to slip in his third finger.

Lovino bit back another whimper, though he was conflicted by waves of pleasure from Antonio tugging on his curl, and waves of pain from being stretched.

Once Antonio thought Lovino was stretched enough, he pulled away. Antonio grabbed the jar of cream and scooped up a generous amount to lather his member with the substance.

"This may hurt." Antonio warned as he positioned himself in front of Lovino's entrance. "I'll go slow, but you need to relax for this to feel good."

"E-easy enough for you to say," Lovino huffed. He did try to relax though, but it wasn't easy considering how worried he was about how much it could hurt. Antonio wasn't exactly small, and as appealing as that was, it also kind of freaked him out.

Antonio kissed Lovino tenderly. "Don't worry… I'll take care of you." He spoke gently before slowly entering Lovino. He groaned softly at the amazing heat and tightness. Antonio returned to playing with the dragon's curl hoping that it would prevent Lovino from feeling too much pain.

Lovino started to protest that it hurt; it hurt a lot and he was going to make sure that Antonio knew it through him digging in his nails. He felt he was going to be torn, and he wanted to stop it all, but that damned curl being toyed with kept blocking any coherent thought from forming. Instead of a complaint, a needy moan was released instead.

Antonio's hips trembled with the desire to simply thrust in and at last feel the pleasure he so desperately craved. But he had to be careful. He already felt guilty for causing the dragon pain, but the moans urged him to continue; knowing that Lovino wouldn't be in pain for much longer.

When Antonio had pushed himself in the rest of the way, he placed a gentle kiss on Lovino's lips. "Are you alright?" He questioned softly as he waited for the dragon to adjust.

Lovino didn't respond for a few moments, he panted heavily as he tried to get used to such an intrusion inside him. "I'm fine," he finally spoke, though he said the words with gritted teeth. "Just-just start moving."

Antonio nodded and whispered lovingly, "I love you, Lovino." As pulled himself back and pushed forward; trying to pleasure his lover.

Lovino didn't reply, though he clung to Antonio for dear life. It was hard to say anything at all really, there was no way he would be able to answer, even if he wanted to.

Antonio continued to thrust into Lovino. Searching for that spot that would make his lover reel in pleasure.

Lovino continued to cling tightly to Antonio as he thrust. He let out a loud cry when his lover struck something inside him he didn't even know was there. It sent a jolt of pleasure through him and had his mind spinning with how good it felt. "Antonio," he cried desperately, "there!"

Antonio moaned. Pleasure thrummed through him at Lovino's cry. He firmly took hold of the dragons hips and thrusted into that spot again and again.

Lovino's cries continued to echo in the room as his prostate was abused. He couldn't feel any of the pain he'd felt earlier, the white-hot pleasure streaked through him, effectively blotting it out. He wrapped his legs around Antonio's waist, and rocked back against the thrusts, his moans becoming less coherent.

Antonio continued to moan as he felt himself sliding deeper into the tight heat of his lover. He slid his hand onto the dragon's neglected member and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. His mind became clouded as he reached new hights of pleasure he had never experienced before. He was barely aware he was saying things like "My Lovi~" and "My beautiful dragon" and "I love you".

Lovino arched his back, feeling his pleasure spike to incredible levels. The fire in his belly began to pool and tighten and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Nn! Tonio...I can't..." He tried speaking, though his words were strained.

"Me too, love." Antonio panted as his pleasure began to sharpen and narrow. He hoped he wasn't hurting Lovino as he strongly gripped his hips tighter. Their sweaty limbs entangled together and the warmth surrounding him was becoming too much to handle.

Lovino pressed back against Antonio, fingers gripping tightly at his shoulders as he started to lose himself. His mind was reeling too much and his breaths were shaky. The tight grip on his hips didn't even register in his mind, he was too lost in his sea of pleasure.

Although he tried, Antonio couldn't hold himself back any longer. The sight of Lovino's face contorting with pleasure and the feel of those delicate hands gripping his shoulders tipped him over the edge. He kissed the dragon almost violently, teeth clashing, as he came hard inside his lover. He moaned against Lovino's lips as he continued to pump the dragon's member trying to help him reach completion.

Lovino shuddered at the feeling of being filled, kissed, and stroked at the same time, the combined sensations setting him off. With a loud cry of his lover's name, he released.

He still clung to Antonio, trembling violently as he gasped for breath. That warmth was more than he would have ever expected and he relished it.

Chest heaving, Antonio rolled over to his side and pulled Lovino on top of him. He sighed contently in the afterglow of his climax. "Lovi, you're amazing." Antonio hummed as he wrapped his arms around the dragon.

Lovino continued to try and regain his breath, though it was starting to become easier. He bit his lip as it started to quiver. Tears stung at his eyes and he ducked his head down trying to hide them.

"L-Lovi?" Antonio stammered when he felt the dragon tremble. He cupped his lover's cheek to lift it to his own. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly as he used he thumb to wipe away some of the dragons tears.

Lovino shook his head and he looked back up at Antonio, eyes still shimmering with tears. "Y-you, I heard you call me beautiful...no one has called me that before! You keep treating me like I'm the most precious thing in the world and it surprises me! Everyone has always hated me but you don't! You even called my scales beautiful and everyone always told me they were hideous."

He stroked Antonio's face with one hand. "You're the only one who treats me like I'm worth something, even though you should hate me or something!" He pressed a long, slow kiss to the man's lips. "I love you," he spoke softly. "I love you so much. Thank you for loving me."

Antonio blinked back tears of his own at Lovino's confession. It angered him that others treated his dragon so horribly.

"I love you too… I pity those who were never able to see how wonderful you really are, my Lovi." Antonio replied as he caressed his lover's face. "They were foolish enough to let something so beautiful pass them by… I promise you Lovi, as long as you are with me, you will never go unloved again."

Lovino smiled weakly, though it was filled with affection and gratitude. He leaned into the caresses, eyes closing again. "I'm keeping you to that promise, Antonio."

"Ha ha, of course~!" Antonio laughed as he cuddled closer to Lovino and placed a sweet kiss on the dragon's forehead. "I'll always keep my promises to you."

Lovino snorted with amusement and he laid his head against Antonio's chest, breaths softening as he started to fall asleep. "You'd better, otherwise you're going to have a very angry dragon on your hands."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter ;D**

**If you guys like this story then we encourage you to read it's companion story 'Scálaí Drágon' cuz who ****_doesn't_**** enjoy a good ol' Dragon AU story ;D**

**Also, bee sure to read Yamiyo's other stories. The link to her FF is on my profile.**


	4. Attention Readers

**Hello lovely readers~!**

**Unfortunately, this is not a chapter update. (I'm so sorry if I got anyone's hopes up.) The next chapter will be posted later on this week.**

**However, I have gotten comments and PM's from people who have read this story, who are trying to guess what happened in the story Scálía Drágon without reading it, but they're kind of off. n_n;;;**

**Also, Yamiyo and I think the next chapter coming out may be slightly confusing if you haven't already read Scálaí Drágon.**

**So basically, this is just a message encouraging you all to read Scálaí Drágon if you haven't done so already. You may enjoy to find out how the stories will link together as well.**

**Thank you all for your time and thank you all soo much for reading~! You're all wonderful! n_n**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hooray! It's real chapter! **

**Thank you for being patient readers. I hope you all read the warning before from the non chapter 4 I posted, but if you didn't go ahead and read it now before reading this chapter. **

**YamiyoDarknight: Lovino, Gilbert, Feliciano, Alfred, Matthew**

**ItalianCrybaby: Antonio, Ludwig, Francis, Romulus**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Lovino lay alone in the bed, nestled in warm blankets. Antonio had left earlier, saying he needed to sell what tomatoes he had as well as get new supplies. Although the dragon had wanted to go with him, the man told him to stay since he was still sore.

So here he was, stretched out over the bed, wishing he at least had something to do while he waited for Antonio to get back. He sighed with boredom. What could he do? He sat up, wincing as his hips protested the motion, and decided he couldn't just lay in bed the whole time.

He stood up and got dressed, though it was hard with rubbery limbs. It was shortly after he did that he heard gusts of wind rustling the nearby trees. It didn't sound like a storm, so what...?

He gasped and nearly fell over as he whirled around to face the direction of a window. They had sent someone to look for him? But why? They hadn't cared had they? They never did before, so why now?

"Are you sure you caught his scent coming from here, bruder?" A voice from outside inquired. "His smell is a bit faint. Maybe he has moved on?"

Lovino paled. They sent _him_?! Why did they send the stupid potato bastard?! That's one of the last people he wanted to see!

"You doubt my awesome sense of smell?" A second voice piped in before an obnoxious laugh started up. "I know he's gotta be in here!"

Oh great, they sent **both** potato bastards! Lovino groaned internally. He wasn't exactly in the best of shape and if it came down to a fight, he wasn't sure he last very long.

"If you're sure… let's hurry and check the house." Ludwig replied. "I don't want to run into any humans."

Lovino felt his heart pound. Great, and if they found him? What happened then?

"Yea yea. Let's get it over with. Man, I was having fun until they told us to go searching. I don't think he's gonna come back easily even if we **do** find him!" Gilbert could be heard complaining as they walked closer to the house.

Lovino was conflicted. He had nowhere to hide, but he wasn't going to just walk out to them and reveal himself. He finally decided to sit back on the bed, grabbing a tomato to chew on for now (for peace of mind to him) and wait for what he knew was coming.

He grimaced as the door was kicked in. They couldn't just open it? Antonio couldn't afford locks, so it's not like it was necessary.

"Gilbert! Don't go around busting down doors! You're going to get us caught!" Ludwig started to scold his brother as Lovino heard them entering the house. The dragon sounded very on edge, like he was expecting a human to pop up at any moment.

Their footsteps were getting closer to where Lovino was.

"Aw, but there's no humans in here! I can smell that the one that was here left awhile ago! Use your sense of smell, West! It's there for a reason!"

Lovino snorted, the two were stupid as always. He bit into the tomato, smirking. Maybe he could make his way out of this.

Lovino could hear Ludwig give a heavy sigh as they continued to search. Of course, with Antonio's place being so small, it wasn't long at all before Ludwig's face appeared in the doorway.

"Lovino!" His eyes grew wide with shock as he walked towards the dragon. "This is where you've been hiding?!"

"Took you long enough, potato fucker," Lovino replied nonchalantly, not bothering to look at him. "If you'd used your sense of smell, you'd have known I was in here."

"Told ya West!" Gilbert quipped.

Ludwig ignored their insults. The dragon crinkled his nose and furrowed his eyebrows. "You smell different." He stated simply.

Lovino's smirk grew, eyes narrowing. "I wonder why?"

By the flushed look on Ludwig's face, he knew exactly why the dragon smelled so different. The blond shook his head in disgust. "You need to stop playing around and come back home." Ludwig said firmly. "You picked a very inconvenient time to go missing."

That made Lovino frown. "Who said I was playing around?" He crossed his legs, showing he was not planning to make a move to leave. "And it might be inconvenient for all of you since your convenient choice of leader isn't there anymore. But we all know Feliciano would've been chosen if Romulus could have chosen him. No one wants me for leader, and you don't want to marry me. I'm not stupid. I'm not going back."

"You don't even know what's going on back home!" Gilbert snapped. "Everyone is in a panic! Things are more serious than what you know!"

Lovino blinked. "How so?"

"One of the dragons in our tribe and some human have been stirring up some controversy about our relationship with this Kingdom." Ludwig explained. His eyes lowered looking downcast before he continued. "And a hatchling was killed last night by a human who didn't want anything to do with our kind."

"A hatchling?!" Lovino exclaimed, horrified. "Why?! Why would they attack a hatchling?!"

"He hated us enough to attack a child," Gilbert replied curtly. "That's how serious the situation is. The elders are conflicted on how to act. I say we have nothing to do with the humans. They're too blood thirsty."

"That's not true!" Lovino snarled, startling the albino.

"And what makes you so protective of them?!" Gilbert snarled right back. "They're monsters!"

Lovino frowned. "No. Not all are. Antonio isn't like that. He accepted me for who I am, even though I'm a dragon."

"You revealed yourself to a human?!"

"Lovino, how could you do something so foolish?!" Ludwig snapped. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"No," Lovino replied quietly. "No, he would never do that." He stripped his shirt off, revealing the red marks left over his body. "He loves me quite a lot. It turns out he's a human child I rescued many years ago. He's loved me since then."

He ignored the disgusted look on Gilbert's face and looked straight at Ludwig. "They want to arrange a marriage as a symbol of unity between the elders, but if there's no love, how can there be unity? I don't love you, and I know you don't love me. I love Antonio more than I could anyone else."

Ludwig returned Lovino's unwavering stare, looking conflicted. It took him a few moments to answer, "We may not love each other, but sometimes we must make sacrifices for our tribe… even if it means putting on some silly charade of becoming eternally bound.

As for this human you're in love with. Do you really think you can continue to make each other happy?" Ludwig asked rhetorically. He looked hesitant to continue, but he knew it was something Lovino needed to hear. "He will grow old and die while you continue to live for hundreds of more years. Even if you are willing to stay with him during his lifetime, how do you think he will feel when he realizes you two cannot grow old together?"

Lovino shook his head. "A charade will only anger everyone if they find out. I don't want to fake a love with someone. Especially when I've found the real thing."

He bit his lip. "And I-I know we won't have the same life span... You don't need to remind me." He knew he could easily live ten times as long as Antonio ever could. Maybe he would be hated for it. Would Antonio hate the idea that Lovino would have to live on and possibly forget his existence?

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it…" Ludwig answered, pulling Lovino out of his thoughts. "For now, our people need some sort of comfort. We have all moved to the high mountains and many are mourning the loss of the hatchling." Ludwig paused looking slightly downcast. "Perhaps our grandfathers are right. Maybe our unity and rise to leadership will lift everyone's spirits… It would be better to help them rather than staying here, knowing that your time with the human is so short."

Lovino hated the idea of leaving Antonio. Yes, his life would be short but couldn't he at least spend that short time with him? But at the same time, if he left, Antonio could forget about him and maybe find someone who could live the same life as him...

His heart clenched and he felt his heart crack. "I understand..." He said, voice strained. "I'll go."

"Looks like he's finally got his sensibility back," Gilbert commented dryly, leaving the room. "Let's leave already. This human smell is driving me nuts."

Lovino pulled the shirt back on, reluctantly and stood up. "You two go ahead and wait outside. I need to get rid of something before I leave."

"Take as much time as you need… We'll wait for you outside." Ludwig replied softly before following his brother out.

Lovino looked for the box that held his scale and pulled it out as soon as the other two were gone. He opened it and stared mournfully at the gleaming object. Instead if taking it out, he tossed another scale in, this one much more golden than the other. He smiled sadly at the two scales and he could feel the tears slipping down his face, a couple dropping into the box.

He set the box where Antonio could find it as soon as he came home. He didn't leave a note. That would be too hard to write; would say too much. He didn't want Antonio to cling to the thought of him, so maybe if he thought Lovino abandoned him, he would hate him.

The dragon hated that thought. He didn't want Antonio to hate him. But if it helped...

He shut the box, removing the scales from his sight, and left.

* * *

Antonio hummed merrily to himself as he made his way home. All day long he had one thing and one thing only in his mind; and that was Lovino. Every time he thought of the beautiful dragon waiting for him at his home, he would sigh dreamily and grin widely. This earned him a lot of odd stares from his customers, but he ignored them.

Now that the day was over, he was glad to finally go back home. Back to his wonderful Lovi.

"Lovi~! I'm back~!" Antonio exclaimed as he swung the front door open. But he was surprised when the door broke off of its hinges and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Whoops! I guess I don't know my own strength!" Antonio laughed as he picked up the door and placed it back in its place. He found it a little odd that the door had become unstable, but he decided he could worry about it later. Right now he wanted to see his Lovino.

"I sold all of the tomatoes I brought with me today, Lovi." Antonio called excitedly to the dragon as he made his way to the bedroom, where he figured his lover was still resting. "I swear, the tomatoes have become ten times tastier since you've come to help and-… Lovi~?" Antonio halted in the doorway to his bedroom when he saw that Lovino wasn't there.

"Lovino?" Antonio called for the dragon again and began looking around the small shack. An uneasy feeling settled within his stomach when he realized the dragon was no where to be seen.

"Lovino, are you pulling a prank? 'Cause if you are, then it's not funny!" Antonio called out a little bit desperately this time. He hurried to the main room and stopped when something caught his eye.

'I don't remember leaving my box on the table like that.' Antonio mused to himself. He always liked to keep it on the shelf. That was its special place. He picked up the box to put it back, but noticed it felt a little heavier.

Antonio opened the box tentatively. He was surprised to see a second scale inside; just as beautiful as the other one. It was obviously Lovino's and it made him curious as to why the dragon had put it there…

Realization hit Antonio like a ton of bricks in the face.

The unhinged front door…

The scale…

Lovino… missing…

They must have come for the dragon and Lovino had left him leaving only a scale to say goodbye.

"No!" Antonio cried. He dropped the box as if it had burned him. The precious scales scattered onto the floor but he didn't care. Antonio ran as fast as he could out the front door and into the forest. All the while, he called frantically for Lovino. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to call his dragon back. He screamed until his voice became hoarse, but Lovino still didn't answer.

After what felt like ages of searching, Antonio collapsed onto the forest floor feeling completely helpless. He didn't know where else to look. He didn't know where the dragon could be.

Antonio curled into himself and began to weep as a devastating sorrow enveloped him…

* * *

Lovino rested in one of the caves of the mountain his kin had chosen to hide in. He hadn't spoken to anyone there, not even his brother who had seemed so worried about him. He didn't have words to spare for them at the moment. He still grieved.

He had completely ignored Ludwig and Gilbert as they flew. His mind still went back to Antonio, even when he tried to think of other things. All thoughts led back to that man. His lover. The only person that had truly loved him. He felt so listless that he hadn't even bothered to change back to his human form when they'd arrived. He'd just went to an empty cave where he could be alone.

He felt a deep regret for leaving. Maybe he should've just ignored the two and stayed anyways. He wanted those warm arms around him and those loving words and caresses.

"Fratello..."

Lovino blinked and looked, though he did not turn his head, to see his brother standing by him, looking extremely worried. He didn't reply and looked away again.

"The Elders weren't available earlier but they've heard that you've returned and they want to speak to you." Feliciano explained softly.

Lovino heaved a sigh, smoke drifted from his nostrils. He stood up and made his way back out, following his brother who didn't say anything after that.

As soon as they reached the room with Romulus and Folkert, Feliciano bowed and left in a hurry while Lovino shifted into his human form.

Romulus immediately shifted to his human form as well at the sight of Lovino. This was something the Elder rarely did.

"Lovino…" the great dragon Elder tried to speak sternly but his voice sounded tired. He looked upon his grandson for a moment before pulling him into a tight embrace. "Where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you."

Lovino didn't respond, didn't move. Those words sounded so empty to him. They angered him to a point where he felt he could explode.

He shoved the Elder away, glaring fiercely at him. "Shut up! Don't act like you suddenly care about me because I know you don't! Feli's the favorite! You've never loved me like you did him! And just when I finally found someone who did, I have to get torn from him because of your stupid fucking marriage arrangement! I didn't come back for you!"

"You're my grandson. Of course I care! I love you just as much as I love Feliciano. I treated you differently because I wanted you to grow stronger. I always knew you would take my place!" Romulus started to thunder, but his expression softened causing his face to look tired once again. "So much has happened with the humans… I was afraid one of their kind had killed you."

Lovino shook his head, still not trusting what his grandfather had to say. "You don't make someone stronger by casting them aside." He glared and scowled. "And you certainly don't treat two siblings differently! You treat them the same! If you're going to be nice to one, be nice to the other! And I was fine where I was! You should've left me there where I was actually happy!"

"Your life was in danger." Romulus spoke sternly. "Every dragon who strays from the tribe is in danger of those humans… It may be best for us to make the high mountains our permanent home."

"No! That's not true!" Lovino protested desperately. "You want to know where I was staying? Fine! I was staying with a human man! He was a child when I first saw him. I saved him when he nearly drowned in a river and he grew up loving dragons, wanting to befriend them!

He found me when I left and took me in with no questions asked, and he never treated me badly when he knew who and what I was. He protected me from humans who thought badly of me and he loved me! He was the only one who ever **_really_** loved me! And I love him too!

Don't start saying that you're going to cut off ties with humans just because one bad thing happened! You can't judge everything by one bad instance! You're the elders! You should think with an open mind! Not a closed one! Humans can be just as good as us and we can be as bad as them! Give them a chance! They're not all bad!"

Romulus stared at his grandson in shock for a few moments.

"So… you too Lovino?" Romulus finally questioned in a quiet voice. "You fell in love with a human?… and he fell in love with you?"

Lovino nodded solemnly. "I love him so much... I love him so much it hurts and I wish it didn't have to hurt so bad. And he loved me before he even knew who I was."

Romulus looked at a loss of what to do for Lovino. He hesitantly raised a hand to pat Lovino's head and sighed, "Dragons falling in love with humans seems to be turning into a common occurrence around here… Perhaps you're right. We will reflect your words to keep an open mind when we make our final decision on the matter with the humans."

Lovino looked at him with slight hope, though his expression still seemed doleful. "If that's all you need I'd like to go back." He said, turning away. "I have nothing else to say to you."

Romulus frowned. "I'm sorry, Lovino. But I can't let you go back. At least not yet. Folkert and I still have much to discuss about the humans as well as yours and Ludwig's rise to power. You must stay here until we've made our final decisions."

"I didn't mean back to him!" Lovino snapped, cringing. "I already know I can't go back! I meant I was going back to that cave! I don't want to stay here in this room."

He walked away, biting his lip before he could snap again.

Romulus sighed heavily. He couldn't stop that nagging thought that was telling him he was a terrible grandfather.

Lovino stalked back. Why did Romulus have to bring that up? He knew he couldn't go back already! He couldn't anymore due to what Gilbert had told him. Maybe Antonio hated him for leaving like that anyways.

He wondered what the other mixed pairs were like. Did they worry about their human partners they way he was? He didn't even know who they were; he couldn't ask.

But either way, he knew he wished all this nonsense was over so he could just try and let nothing come to mind.

* * *

Antonio awoke the next morning feeling terrible. His throat felt sore and his entire body ached. On top of that, he couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes because they felt unbearably raw. He just wanted to stay were he was an waste away on the cold hard forest floor… Although the forest floor didn't feel as hard as he remembered it to be. As a matter of fact if felt quite comfortable and warm.

Antonio heard faint footsteps against weak floorboards. The sound caused him to weakly blink open his eyes and take in his surroundings.

Somehow, he was in his bedroom and laying comfortably. Was yesterday just a horrible horrible nightmare?

Antonio sat up, making the bed creak beneath him. The footsteps in the kitchen stopped suddenly at the noise. "Lovino?" Antonio called out weakly, he doubted anyone could even hear his faint call.

A face appeared in his doorway a moment later. Antonio's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach when he realized it wasn't Lovino.

"Mon dieu, Antonio!" Francis exclaimed when he saw his friend. "What the hell were you doing that far out into the woods?! You're lucky I found you before someone, or something, else **did**!"

Antonio just stared at his friend with uncomprehending green eyes.

'_So yesterday did happen…_' Antonio realized sorrowfully. The thought made him want to cry all over again, but he didn't have anymore tears to shed. All he could do was choke back a sob.

Francis cringed when he saw his friend in such a miserable state. He walked over to Antonio and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened to you?" Francis' voice was full of concern for his friend.

"Why are you here?" Antonio asked weakly. He was in no mood to explain his situation with Francis. A knight who absolutely loathed dragons.

Francis furrowed his eyebrows. He looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but sensing his friend's reluctance to speak he answered, "I think it hardly matters now… but I came to ask if you would become a knight given the recent events that have happened in the Kingdom."

Antonio scrunched his eyes closed and groaned in annoyance. That was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.

"How many times do I have to tell you and my damned family that I don't want to be a knight?!" He growled darkly.

"You're answer is still no? I surely thought you would have changed your decision after the new law the King passed." Francis mused.

"New law? What the hell are you talking about Francis?" Antonio rubbed his forehead to ward off an oncoming headache.

"Have you been living under a rock? The King made it illegal to hunt Dragons. It's all anyone's been talking about." Francis replied happily. "I figured once you heard, you would immediately want to be recruited as a knight… Seeing as you like them so much."

Antonio looked at Francis like he had grown another head. Just a couple of weeks ago his friend was complaining about the dragons, now he looked elated that this new law (that literally came out of no where) was passed.

"What?! When did all this happen?! And why are you looking so happy about it? I thought you hated dragons?!" Antonio exclaimed. Was he dreaming? Was he going crazy? Why was all of this happening and why was he just hearing about it right after… Antonio shook his head. He didn't want to think about what happened yesterday.

"I guess I've just come to realize that they are not as bad as I thought they were." Francis replied with a sly smile before continuing, "The King passed the law yesterday with the help of Arthur and his dragon beau Alfred."

Antonio gasped. Another human and dragon fell in love? He felt speechless at this new information.

Francis noticed that Antonio was incapable of answering so he continued, "As a matter of fact… I have one too…" Francis' cheeks were dusted pink, but he still kept his sly smile when he revealed this to his friend.

This was too much for Antonio to handle. Francis and even _Arthur_ had fallen in love with dragons… and by the look on Francis' face, the knight was positively glowing with happiness. It just wasn't fair!

Antonio fell backwards into the bed with a flop and covered his face with his hands.

"Alright, Antonio… you need to tell me what's wrong." Francis said sternly. "You always get giddy at the mention of dragons. So what's happened to you?"

Antonio really didn't feel like telling Francis anything… but maybe it would help. He moved his hands to his side but remained laying as he was.

"I found someone… a dragon I've been in love with since I was little. He stayed with me and ended up returning my affections, but yesterday he disappeared without a trace." It took all of Antonio's will power not to break down as he relived the memories in his head. "All he left behind was a scale… I don't even know why he left… He said he loved me, something must have happened while I was gone to make him leave without saying goodbye. I don't even where he is or if he's safe or if any of the other dragons are treating him right!" Antonio closed his eyes again, not wanting to see his friend's reaction.

Francis remained quiet for a few moments before answering quietly, "They're in the high mountains…"

Antonio's eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed. "What did you say?!"

Francis looked away as if he was contemplating whether or not he should be telling Antonio this.

"The dragons moved to the high mountains the other day. There was an incident that caused them all to move there." He finally answered. "But no human can reach them. The mountain is too unstable to climb and the weather is dreadful higher up."

Antonio quickly jumped out of bed. "I need to find them." He stated determinedly.

"What?!" Francis yelped. "Did you just hear what I said? I said no human can reach them! You could die trying to climb up there!"

"I don't care!" Antonio shouted back. "I have I find Lovino again! I promised him I wouldn't let him be taken away from me! I promised that he would never go unloved again! I have to keep my promises to him!"

Antonio grabbed a bag and quickly began filling it with things he would need for his journey.

Francis watched his friend in disbelief. When Antonio finished packing and started heading for the door, Francis stopped him by grabbing hold of the mans shoulder. "Wait."

"You can't stop me from leaving Francis." Antonio snapped. "This is something I need to do. Lovino needs me."

"I know I can't stop you." Francis replied malcontentedly. "Who am I to stop someone on a determined quest fueled by l'more?… I wanted to offer you my horse. He is tied up out back."

Antonio smiled gratefully at his friend. "Thank you." Without another word, Antonio bolted out the door.

* * *

Lovino spent more time trying to sleep, though he found himself unable to do so. The ground was hard and cold and it made him miss a warm, soft bed. That was something he'd never thought he'd ever think to miss, but he did now.

He gave up trying to sleep, seeing that it would be pointless now anyways. He decided to take a look at the new home the dragons had taken to stay in. It was relatively cool because of how high they were in elevation, but not enough so to prove a threat.

He padded softly through the rocky tunnels before he arrived at a cavern with a spring. He sat down beside it and washed his face with the crisp water, looking up when he heard someone join him.

Feliciano smiled softly at him as he sat. "Hello again."

Lovino have a muffled grunt in reply.

"I-I heard about what the Elders wanted you to do. About becoming next in line... And about the marriage." Feliciano sputtered, eyes flicking back and forth nervously between Lovino and the spring.

"What's your point?" Lovino asked gruffly. Why was everyone bringing that up so much?

"I-I wanted to ask you some things." The younger dragon mumbled.

"Go ahead," Lovino sighed, knowing if he didn't let his brother know about things, he'd be upset about it all later.

"Is that why you ran away?"

Good first question Feli... "Yes."

"Is it true you were arranged to marry Luddy, I mean, Ludwig?"

Lovino eyed his brother warily. "You like him don't you? The potato bastard?"

Feliciano's face reddened and he looked away, embarrassed. "N-no! I was just wondering!"

Rolling his eyes, Lovino sighed. "You're a terrible liar. I know you do."

Feliciano looked at him with teary eyes, and he nodded slowly. "Is it true?"

Lovino frowned and nodded, feeling bad when his brothers expression became so miserable-looking. "Look, it's not like I want to be married to him."

"I know. I heard you're in love with a human," Feliciano replied, sniffling a bit. "That seems to be getting common now, huh?" He asked with a weak smile.

Lovino smiled back sadly. "Yea. I guess it is."

The two spent more time talking with each other, Feliciano asking what humans were like and such. Lovino spoke of Antonio and how they worked together to grow tomato plants and such. It hurt to talk about it, but at the same time, reliving those fond memories through telling someone else brought a feeling of fondness.

They walked to the main cave where everyone typically gathered, still speaking quietly amongst one another and that was where Lovino saw two dragons he hadn't seen in a long while.

Matthew and Alfred had apparently come to meet with the Elders to report the law passed that banned people from killing dragons. It was a topic all the dragons were muttering excitedly about.

But Lovino was excited for a completely different reason. They were in a relationship with a human; both of them. Perhaps they could tell him what he needed to know?

As soon as they were free from everyone else, Lovino stopped them, asking them pleadingly if he could speak with them. They agreed easily enough and they went to the same cavern he and Feli had spoken in earlier.

"I need your help!" He started, sounding a lot more desperate than he'd originally intended.

The two siblings eyed Lovino with confusion. "With?"

"Y-you're both in a relationship with a human right? I need to ask you something really...really important." Lovino rambled.

"Sure thing, dude." Alfred replied cheerfully.

"If it's something we can help with," Matthew agreed. "But out of curiosity, why are you asking us about them?"

"You got one too?" Alfred added.

Lovino nodded glumly.

"So what's the problem?" The blue dragon asked.

"Are you afraid of the fact that they will die long before us?" Lovino asked, trying not to sound too afraid. "I mean, don't you think that it's bad to make them stay with someone who won't age like them?"

The two siblings seemed to be deep in thought, but Alfred spoke up first. "Nah. I don't think of it like that. Yea, Artie's human so he won't live as long as me, which makes me sad, but can't we enjoy our time together while we can?"

"It'd be the same even if we were both human, or both dragon," Matthew joined in softly. "Even if we have the same type of lifespan, there's no guarantee we would live the same amount of time. I lost my first mate, another dragon," he explained looking terribly sad, violet eyes gleaming with tears. "There is no way to know if you will be able to grow old together. There is still disease and murder that can take our lovers away from us, not just age."

"But we'd rather spend our time with them while we can. We can't be obsessed with how much time we have, but rather how we spend it together." Alfred mused. "And they aren't going to treat us any different because we won't age like them. They love us for us, and age doesn't matter."

Lovino bit back a sob, clasping a hand over his mouth so it couldn't escape. That's what he'd been trying to tell himself, but no matter how many times he did, it never seemed to matter. But hearing it from someone in the same spot as him, it seemed so much more true.

But that made it worse. Because that meant he'd left someone he never should have left.

* * *

Antonio clung tightly to the horses reins. The long legged animal raced across stones that jutted out of the ground the closer they got to the mountains. The rhythm of the thundering hooves against the earth rang in Antonio's ears. It had taken him a long while, but he was nearly at the foot of the mountain.

Antonio didn't even bother to look at the beautiful forest scenery around him during his travels. Everything seemed to pass by him in a blur. All he could really concentrate on was his thoughts of Lovino. He wondered if the dragon actually planned on going through the arranged marriage or if someone like his grandfather would force him to… The horrifying thought only fueled him to ride faster.

Lost in his thoughts, Antonio didn't notice the trail's dead end. The horse reared up when it became spooked of the great mountain face before them. Antonio had to dig his legs into the creature's sides to prevent it from bucking madly.

Once the horse calmed down, Antonio was able to get a good look at the mountain before him. Just as Francis had warned him, the mountain looked very unstable to climb, especially with a horse. Half of the mountain was covered with snow and the tips weren't even visible as they were hidden under clouds. But Antonio wasn't going to let this deter him.

He dismounted the horse and grabbed what few supplies he had left.

"Thank you for bringing me this far."Antonio patted the horse. "I can't use you for this part of the journey. It would be best if you went back home to Francis."

Antonio wondered if the horse understood him, because it stayed there a moment, staring at the man with a worried look, like it was wanting to tell him not to go.

"I'll be fine." He reassured the creature before turning his back on it. He looked up the daunting mountain and proceeded to start climbing.

* * *

Lovino told his story to Alfred and Matthew who listened patiently as they huddled together by the spring. He told them everything. How he and Antonio met, lived together, and how he'd left. Even the normally boisterous and noisy Alfred seemed pensive and respectful. They seemed to share his sentiments of how worried he was that he'd made the wrong decision.

"I want to go back... But I'm terrified that he hates me for leaving him the way I did." Lovino confessed weakly.

"I can't say I blame you. But at the same time, he loves you **and** knows about your arranged marriage... situation...thing. I don't think he'd hate you." Alfred said.

"I have to agree. It'd be pretty petty if he hated you for a situation you didn't want and couldn't control." Matthew agreed, sighing. "And if he knows it well, he'd know that good-byes are harder in person. A note seems a bit..."

"Rude?" Lovino offered.

Matthew nodded. "I was going to say impersonal or uncaring, but yes."

"I think he knows you didn't leave willingly, otherwise you'd have left while he was there." Alfred added.

Lovino looked at the two with a slight hope. "You really think so?" He sighed with slight relief, but his unease didn't quite disappear. "But this stupid arranged marriage thing ruins everything. I can't even **be** with him if I have to marry that potato bastard."

"That's true," Matthew and Alfred sighed at the same time. That was the main difference in their situations and they felt bad. They could at least be together with their lovers. Lovino couldn't if he was to be married to someone else.

But they had no advice to give to help him for that.

* * *

Blistering winds bit at Antonio's cheeks as he scaled the mountain. His teeth chattered together and he shivered uncontrollably. His hands were cut and bloodied from climbing up the jagged rocks, but he still refused to stop.

He was so close. The top of the mountain was just within his reach. He knew his love was not that far away. So he pushed himself to go on. He had to make sure his Lovino was alright. He had to make sure that he wouldn't go through with the arranged marriage.

Antonio's feet grew heavy and his head felt dizzy as he reached higher elevation. A great pounding noise in his ears would not relent.

As the man tried climbing higher, he lost his balance and tumbled forward. He fell face first into the snowy ground. Weakly, Antonio attempted to raise himself up but it was no use… the man had no strength left. It saddened him to think that he had traveled so far only to collapse when he was this close to reaching the top… this close to reaching Lovino.

He reluctantly closed his heavy eyelids. It was too hard to stay awake much longer. So he let himself slip into the darkness of sleep…

* * *

Lovino bid Alfred and Matthew farewell when they told him they had to leave. They both seemed eager to go back home, and Lovino knew why. When you had a lover to go back to, you would want to go back to them. He understood that well.

He watched them leave, diving into the blizzard winds, and he couldn't help but envy that they had so much more freedom than he did. Sure, he had heard they'd been through much tougher ordeals than he had. He had found out Alfred had almost been executed and Matthew had been the one to try and avenge the fallen hatchling since he had been so close to them. He'd never endured anything like that, so perhaps he **was** being selfish and needed to suffer like they had.

But who did he speak with now about his dilemma?

"Lovino, are you all right?" A voice from behind questioned.

Lovino turned to look behind him, surprised to find Romulus there. He frowned and looked away. "No, but it doesn't matter." He started to walk away, but he felt something holding him back, and he turned to look out at the blizzard worriedly. _Why?_

"Lovino…" Romulus sighed looking tired. "I know you don't think I care, but I've been very concerned about you. It worries me to see you looking so distressed."

Lovino's gaze reluctantly tore away from the entrance of the cave and he looked at Romulus skeptically before the expression became melancholy. "Distressed? Yes, I think... I am." He muttered, looking at the ground. "But, I can't change that right now anyways, so don't bother trying to act all concerned. I already spoke with Alfred and Matthew."

Romulus was quiet for a moment. "Is this about the human?" He finally asked.

"He's not just 'a human'!" Lovino snapped. "His name is Antonio!" He took in a shuddering breath and sighed deeply. "I feel like I made the worst mistake by leaving him the way I did! And I can't even go back and fix it..."

Romulus raised a hand to pat Lovino's shoulder comfortingly. "Maybe you _can_ fix it."

Lovino leered at him suspiciously, half wanting to smack that hand off his shoulder, half wanting to throttle the Elder so he would say things clearly and not so cryptically so he could actually understand. "What do you mean?"

"With all if these changes happening, I've been thinking…" Romulus began. "Maybe it's our unity with the humans we need to be more concerned about rather than just the unity of the tribe.

I do not wish to keep you from the one you love… I'll talk to Folkert about canceling the wedding. For now, I'll let you go back to see the hu-… Antonio, while we reevaluate what we want for the future of the Windsong Tribe." He finished.

Lovino's eyes widened with surprise at what he heard, not quite able to believe that he just been given permission to go back to Antonio.

But even with that, there was still a fear of_what if he hates me?_ And he couldn't help from thinking that, but he shook that dark inkling away before he quickly hugged his grandfather.

He cried out a quick "thank you!" before shifting to his dragon form and taking off into the blizzard outside.

Romulus stood where he was looking completely shocked by his grandson's sign of affection. A moment later he burst out laughing. For the first time in a long while, Romulus was a hundred percent sure he made the right decision.

* * *

The blizzard outside the cave was freezing cold, and he was grateful he'd never been caught up in it when he'd passed out by Antonio's home. It was too cold and he would've inevitably died had he not been found so quickly.

The harsh winds made the flying a bit difficult. The thick membranes of his wings were strong and wouldn't tear, but should he get careless, a gust could throw him off and toss him against a cliff, rendering him flightless. That was what made these mountains so treacherous for other creatures. Not just anything or anyone could get in.

He glanced at a dark form in the snow near a broken edge of rocks. Probably a poor, foolish creature thinking it could find shelter in these unforgiving temperatures. He wondered if it were here long. It couldn't have been, otherwise he'd have never found it. The snow would have buried whatever it was, covering it in a blanket of ice.

A strong feeling of wanting to know what it was came over him. If whatever it was was still alive, perhaps he could save it. Lovino was a gruff, and sometimes seemingly uncaring, but he would try and save anything he could if he knew someone was in danger.

With careful maneuvering of his wings and tail, he managed to reach the ledge without too much trouble. He was grateful he'd never gotten slammed into a rocky wall, and he hoped that he could make it back out into the blizzard safely.

He lowered his head, nudging the still form with his snout. That scent... That scent was so familiar and-

It couldn't be!

In a panic, Lovino melted the snow collecting on the human form, swiping whatever was left off. His hazel eyes widened with despair and shock. "Antonio!"

He rolled the man over and lowered his head closer to Antonio's chest, sighing with slight relief that he could still hear that heart beating. But it was weak and getting weaker. He scooped the man up with his paws, holding him close to his warm, scale-covered chest and prayed that his internal fire would keep the man warm enough for him to get to shelter.

He was too far away from Antonio's home to get there quick enough. He had to take him back to his kin's den. He threw himself back into the blizzard and, with difficulty, made his way back to the chain of caverns.

He landed heavily and clumsily back in the entrance, startling a few other of his kin that were in there.

Tears in his eyes, he screamed for help.

Romulus hurried forward when he heard his grandson's distressed cry. "Lovino what are you-" the great dragon began to ask why the young dragon had returned, but he cut himself off when he saw the unconscious human in his claws.

"Come to my cave quickly!" Romulus ordered.

The other dragons parted immediately to make room for the Elder and his grandson as they hurried to Romulus' private cave.

Lovino shifted back to his human form; it was easier to carry Antonio that way. He made sure to stay close so he didn't fall behind. He knew he didn't have time to waste and that scared him more than he'd have liked to have known.

He wanted to know why Antonio was there where he'd found him. Why had he been in those mountains? It was almost as if-

Someone had told him where the dragons were hiding.

_Antonio was looking for him. _

"What do we do?!" Lovino cried, hoping that his grandfather had some kind of way to cure his bad condition. "He doesn't have much time left and I don't know what to do!"

Romulus cringed knowing that his grandson was right, but there wasn't much they could do. Dragon's didn't have any medicines for humans… they barely even knew any remedies for themselves.

"We need to help him raise his body's temperature." He replied. He pointed to his grand nest of furs. "Wrap him in those and I'll start a fire."

Lovino nodded and quickly carried Antonio to the furs, settling him carefully amongst them before striping him of his wet clothes. No sense in keeping those on if they'd only keep the man colder.

Wrapping the furs around Antonio, he looked back at Romulus expectantly, as if waiting for some form of guidance. As much as he wanted to be useful, no grand ideas ran through his mind.

Romulus grabbed everything that he could find that was flammable and piled it nest to the the bedding before setting it on fire. Once that was done, the Elder kneeled next to Antonio to examine him. The human's lips were blue and he was shivering uncontrollably.

"Start massaging his chest to help the warm blood to circulate." Romulus directed.

Lovino nodded and did as he was told. He hated that he was so weak, unable to even think of what to be able to do. He hated he had to rely on someone else to save Antonio.

But all the same, he'd hate it more if it all came to naught and he lost him.

Romulus watched as Lovino tried to warm Antonio. Although his face didn't show it, he felt very helpless at the moment. He knew there wasn't much else they could do for the man. "Just keep doing what you're doing and we'll keep an eye on him. This is all we can do for him right now."

Lovino felt tears dying his eyes once again, but he nodded all the same.

There was nothing he could do. He was useless once again. Hadn't he been told that many times before? And now his lover lay here, in the worst condition, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He felt bitter about it, and so guilty. If he hadn't left... No, if he'd never **met** Antonio, the man wouldn't be here dying.

He restrained a sob, deciding he'd best use his voice to speak to Antonio instead. If he called to him...maybe...?

In a quiet, whispered breath, he spoke to the man. He told him of how he met with Alfred and Matthew, how they'd spoken to him of their lovers, their mission. He spoke of Feliciano and how he'd asked how humans lived. It didn't matter what he spoke of, but he continued to speak, even if he got no response.

He started to tell of his childhood, how he and Feli used to get in trouble for playing pranks on the other hatchlings, how they'd get reprimanded and laugh about it later. When he'd run out of things to say, he'd speak in a pleading voice that he wanted him to live so they could spend more time together, so they could work in the tomato garden again, so he could _apologize_.

He was so sad and felt that it was all his fault, but this was the only thing he could think to do.

* * *

**Oh no cliff hanger!**

**Hey, at least we didn't do to you what I did to Yamiyo. We stayed up really late writing this chapter and I sent the last response before going to bed and I pretended to kill Antonio… she was not amused. So Antonio lives!… For this chapter. You'll have to find out next chapter if he ****_really_**** makes it or not.**

**Feel free to leave us a review to let us n know what you think.**

**And if you like this story, then check out Yamiyo's other stories. The address to her FF is on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers. Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I'm sure you're all very concerned about what happens to Antonio so Ill just leave you to your reading.**

**ItalianCrybaby: Antonio, Romulus, Francis**

**YamiyoDarknight: Lovino, Matthew**

* * *

Antonio's condition slowly became worse. His shivering increased to the point where his teeth began to chatter loudly. The sound of it echoed throughout the cave. His breathing was harsh; his heartbeat slow and irregular.

Lovino began to panic as his love's condition worsened with each hour that passed. He had tried sleeping next to him, even in his dragon form, to keep him warm. He tried everything he could think of and nothing seemed to be working.

Any visiter he had, mainly Feliciano, now avoided him as he became hysterical and angry. He snapped at anyone as his normally irate temper became worse. And the worst part was he **knew** he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't just act like everything was okay.

He knew that Antonio was getting closer and closer to death as time continued to slip through his fingers. He wanted to pry the cold bony fingers of death away from his Antonio. He couldn't die now!

It was the new visiter that had him surprised. Matthew had come back, he didn't know why, but he heard it was to report something serious that was happening. It involved his brother in some way, but he didn't know.

Matthew approached him cautiously, asked him what was wrong, and that's when Lovino broke down. He told Matthew everything between broken sobs. The violet dragon listened patiently and with great sympathy, rubbing his back soothingly.

But it was the information of a healing potion from Matthew that had his hopes soaring again. He'd been so close to giving up, but this... This was hope.

* * *

Matthew and Lovino left as soon as they were ready. Lovino told Romulus to watch over Antonio, telling the Elder that he had a possible hope of saving him now.

The two took off into the spiraling blizzard to the home of Matthew's human lover, Francis. As soon as they were there, Matthew changed back to his human form and started calling Francis' name, yelling they needed help.

From inside the house they heard hurried footsteps. A moment later, the door burst open to reveal a distressed-looking man who Lovino could only assume was Francis.

"Mathieu! What's wrong?!" He asked as he quickly strode to the violet eyed dragon. "You're not hurt are you? You've been gone longer than you said you would be!"

"I'm fine but…" Matthew shook his head and turned to gesture at Lovino who remained in his dragon form. "His lover is very sick. He's dying and doesn't have much time left. He wants to make a healing potion to save him."

Lovino shifted to his human form and stepped over to Francis, hands clenched tightly at his chest as he bowed, "Please help him! I don't know what else to do! Everything we've tried hasn't worked and I'm just so scared I'm going to lose him!"

Francis quickly rushed them inside. "Come and wait inside while I make the potion. Matthew, do you have a couple of scales I can use?"

"I think it'd be better if we use Lovino's. they'd have a better compatibility," Marthew replied softly, looking at Lovino curiously.

Lovino held out a few scales, already having expected to have to donate some.

Francis immediately took the scales and led them to the kitchen where he began making the potion.

The silence in the room was heavy as Francis worked, so the knight tried to make light conversation.

"So this lover of yours…" Francis began, not taking his eyes off of his work. "Is he another dragon?"

Lovino shook his head. "No. He's human like you. He found me when I passed out in the forest. I stayed with him and well..." He trailed off.

Francis eyes snapped up in surprise at the mention of a human lover, but he quickly turned his gaze back to mixing ingredients into the potion.

"I see…" He said nervously. "Does this human, by any chance, have curly brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes?"

Lovino's eyes widened. "How did you know?" He looked at Matthew in question who just shrugged and shook his head. He looked back at Francis in confusion. Was he a mind reader? Was that a type of magic humans possessed?

"He's a friend of mine." Francis answered looking at the bubbling potion a little too intently. "I had just visited him the other day."

Lovino looked worried. "D-do you know why he left? Why he was up there?" He asked frantically. "I never expected to see him where he was! He should've stayed down here!"

"I found him passed out in the woods and brought him back to his home." Francis answered with furrowed eyebrows. "He looked terrible and was making himself sick with worry over you. He felt distressed not knowing where you were…" Francis trailed off with a guilty look on his face.

"You didn't..." Lovino narrowed his eyes with suspicion and then he startled to growl. "You're the one who told him where we were?!"

"I didn't know how else to help him!" Francis replied urgently. "You leaving him left him miserable. I had never seen him that sorrowful before. Not even after his family threw him out!"

"Help him?! You sent him to die! How could he survive a blizzard with so little preparation?! He had little supplies on him and minimal clothing! When I found him he was being buried by snow!" Lovino shrieked.

"I didn't expect him to go running off as soon as I told him! I was trying to comfort him!" Francis yelled back. "I tried stopping him at first but he was determined to leave."

Lovino started to shout something back but was stopped by Matthew.

"Will you both stop your idiotic bickering?!" The dragon snapped, his normally mellow temper gone. "In case you haven't realized, we don't exactly have time to waste for your arguments!"

He turned to Francis, glaring. "It was stupid of you to let him go when it's so dangerous when you knew he wasn't prepared! But focus on getting that damned potion done! I won't have you stalling and ending up getting this poor man killed!"

He whirled on Lovino and went off at him next. "And you! I know you're angry and worried, but arguing with Francis and distracting him isn't going to get that potion done any faster! You sit down and be quiet!"

Lovino gaped at Matthew, shocked. He'd never seen him snap like that, but he didn't want to see it again so he obeyed and settled down in a nearby chair.

Matthew huffed and crossed his arms. "Honestly. You're both behaving like children!"

Francis muttered something under his breath that sounded like "He started it" (causing Matthew to give him a warning look) and returned to the potion. He melted the dragon scales with acromantula venom and quickly threw it into the mixture. When the potion turned the right color, the knight grabbed a vile and scooped some of the mixture into it.

"Here's the Healing Elixir." Francis handed the vile to Lovino. "I'm sorry I didn't try harder to stop Antonio from leaving… I pray that he will be alright."

Matthew turned to look at Lovino with worry. "Did you want me to go back with you? Just in case?"

Lovino shook his head. "I-I think I'll be okay. But I need to go now."

"The sooner the better," Matthew agreed.

Lovino bowed his head to the two. "Thank you for the potion." He looked up sourly at Francis. "And you'd better watch yourself! As soon as he's better, I'll be coming back to kick your ass."

With that Lovino turned and left, going as fast as he could back to his Antonio, praying the potion would save him.

* * *

Romulus could not remember a time when he felt this much distress. Other dragons offered to stay and help so the Elder could get some rest, but he turned them away. He refused to leave Antonio's side, fearing that the human would die if he left for even a second. Romulus didn't understand what was so special about this human, but he knew he was important to his grandson. And he knew that if anything happened to this man, his grandson would be devastated.

Antonio was really struggling to breathe now and his lips were blue. Romulus had a difficult time finding the man's heartbeat and when he did, it was weak and faltering.

He prayed silently to every god he could think of for this man to live.

* * *

Lovino flew as if it were his own life that depended on it, and in a way it was. He could handle being away from Antonio if he were alive, but if he were dead... He immediately killed off that train of thought, not liking it, and focused on pumping his wings harder.

The blizzard seemed like a mild breeze; he was so determined to get through it quickly. The bottled potion was safely carried in a pouch slung around his neck and he was sure to keep it safe as he flew.

The minute he made it back to his kin, he was completely out of breath and slightly dizzy with how much energy he'd been using to fly so fast and for so long. He staggered back to the Elder's cave in his human form, clutching the pouch tightly in his arms.

He didn't even bother saying anything to Romulus, immediately heading to Antonio's side. He still looked in horrible condition, but...

He dug the bottle out of the leather pouch and uncorked it before sucking in a shaky breath. This had better work...

He poured the some of the solution into the man's mouth slowly, making sure it didn't pour too fast while using his other hand to rub at Antonio's throat, encouraging him to swallow. He wanted to see if he even could swallow it in the first place.

Lovino and Romulus watched worriedly as Lovino tried to get Antonio to drink the potion. The man seemed to be having a very hard time drinking the potion.

Frowning, Lovino clutched the bottle. He felt perplexed at what to do. If he had to... He poured the solution into his own mouth and pressed his lips against Antonio's, spilling the healing potion into his mouth and down his throat. He pulled away, brows furrowed, eyes watching for any little sign of recovery, or of worsening.

Slowly, Antonio's breathing became more even. His cold clammy skin began to look warmer as his color returned. His shaking had now completely stopped.

Lovino gasped and let the battle drop to the floor. It worked! The potion had worked! Maybe he wouldn't kill Francis... No, he'd just maim him horribly instead. He moved some of the furs aside and placed a hand over Antonio's chest, feeling for his heartbeat. He felt relief swamp over him when he felt a stronger beat pulse under the skin.

He was okay...

He stood on his feet and looked up at his grandfather, smiling tiredly. "He's okay now."

He stifled a yawn, wanting to stay awake. He'd been so desperate and frightened, unable to sleep much, but not that everything was okay, he felt the heaviness of sleep hit him hard and promptly passed out, collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Antonio felt sluggish as he began to wake up. His eyes slowly fluttered opened. The light in the cave hurt his eyes and caused him to groan. He didn't know why his head felt so dizzy or why his whole body had a prickly tingling sensation; kind of like how his foot gets when it's fallen asleep.

After another moment of lying down, the memories started to resurface. He remembered Lovino's disappearance and how he had run after the dragon when he discovered his whereabouts, he even remembered climbing the mountain and passing out.

"Lovino…" Antonio sat up and tried calling out for the dragon; hoping he was somewhere nearby.

"Lovino isn't here right now." A deep voice answered Antonio. He turned to find that the voice came from an older, well-built man with wild curly hair. "He exhausted himself trying to heal you, so he is resting in his cave… You gave him quite a scare."

Antonio perked up a but when Lovino was mentioned. "Lovi healed me? Can you take me to him?" The man questioned as he tried to stand on wobbly legs.

"Slow down, lad." The man took hold of Antonio's shoulder with a firm grip and pushed him back down. "You're not in a very good condition to be walking around right now."

Antonio narrowed his eyes. "I traveled through a whole forest and scaled a mountain just to see him. I think I can handle walking to a cave."

"You sure are a determined one aren't you?" The man laughed weakly. "But I still can't let you go to see him just yet. My grandson needs his rest."

"_Grandson_?! You're Lovino's grandfather?!" Antonio exclaimed. His eyes doubled in size before he narrowed them again. "You're the one that's forcing him into that marriage!"

"Oh, so he told you about that did he?" Romulus said with a sly smile. "We're all very excited with making plans for the wedding."

"Everyone but Lovino." Antonio fumed. His face turned red as his anger began to boil. "Who do you think you are forcing your grandson to do something he doesn't want to do?! You're worse than my parents! At least _they_ let me make my own choice before they threw me out when I didn't want to do what they wanted me to… You don't know how to care for him properly."

Romulus' grin disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. "You have no right to tell me how to raise my grandchildren."

"I do when you treat them unequally." Antonio snapped. "He told me how you always treated his brother better than you treated him."

"I never really knew how to treat Lovino." Romulus confessed begrudgingly. He glared darkly at Antonio as he continued to speak. "He has always been different from Feliciano, but I always knew that I wanted Lovino to take my place as an Elder. I thought if I was a little hard on him, he would grow to become a great leader."

"How could you possibly think that treating Lovino harshly would be good for him?!" Antonio demanded as he balled his fists in anger. "All you did was end up hurting him and making him unhappy. Now, you are making things worse for him by forcing him to marry someone who doesn't even care about as much as I **_do_**!" Antonio's voice cracked as angry tears began to brim his eyes.

Romulus stood his ground. He comminuted to glare at Antonio although it had turned weak. Finally, the Elder took a deep breath and said calmly, "Calm yourself down. There isn't going to be a wedding."

"What?" Antonio's eyes widened and began to look hopeful. "Lovino isn't going to marry the potato lizard?"

Romulus looked confused for a moment at the mention of a "potato lizard" but quickly regained his composure. "No, I canceled it before you got here. Lovino was on his way back to tell you when he found you nearly frozen to death… Tell me, are you always prone to making rash decisions like climbing a mountain that leads to certain death?"

Antonio flushed in embarrassment. "I was worried about Lovi. I was afraid that he was sad and wasn't being treated right by people who don't try to understand him."

Romulus looked guilty at that last comment. "… You really _do_ care for my grandson don't you?" He questioned.

"More than anything." Antonio replied sincerely.

"Then you have my blessing to be with him." The Elder smiled genuinely at the human. "Thank you for caring for him properly, Antonio. I will try my best to understand my grandson better. For now, how about I take you to see him?"

Antonio nodded eagerly. Happiness and relief flooded through his body at the thought of being reunited with his dragon once again.

* * *

Lovino woke up with a groan, body aching all over. He was never going to let himself do something that exerting ever again. His limbs ached all over and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to do much at all for awhile.

Instead of getting up, he continued to lay in his furs, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. At least until everything and back to him. He shot up with a gasp, before curling into himself with slight pain. Man he was sore!

Antonio fucking owed him a lot!

He scowled slightly as everything came back to him. At least he knew he was okay. He could rest easy now, but he was definitely going to throttle the man when he was awake.

"Lovi~!" A voice cried out joyfully. Before Lovino could look to see who the voice belonged to, he was tackled back into his nest of furs by an over zealous figure.

Lovino squirmed and shoved at whoever was determinedly clinging to him. "Let me go, bastard! Who the fuck said you could just go and-" he froze, eyes widening. "Antonio?"

"Sí~! Who else would hug you like this, silly?" Antonio laughed but then his eyes narrowed slightly. "No seriously… who else would hug you like this?"

Lovino snorted. "Only you, idiot. And my brother. But mostly you." He paused before slapping Antonio firmly across the face, the sound seeming to echo in the small cave.

Antonio clung tightly to his tingling cheek. "Ooow… what was that for?"

"_What was that for_?!" Lovino echoed angrily.

"I'll tell you what that's for! It's for you being a reckless fucking idiot! Do you realize that if I hadn't found you, you would've died?! What the **fuck** made you think you could **possibly **climb these mountains with what you had?!" Lovino snapped. "Do you even realize how terrified I was when I found you near death, buried in the snow?! Do you?! I almost lost you! You almost died because we had no treatments for you! You're lucky I managed to get a healing potion for you because you wouldn't even be **talking** to me right now if I hadn't!"

Antonio's eyebrows furrowed as he look guiltily at Lovino.

"I'm sorry, Lovi." Antonio apologized. "I didn't mean for all if that to happen. I was just worried about you and I thought you were never ever ever ever coming back ever… so I panicked."

"And that led you to want to climb a mountain to certain death?" Lovino growled, not sounding any less furious.

"I didn't know if I could climb it or not, but I _did _know that it was better to try then to chance never seeing you again." Antonio insisted as he crossed his arms.

Lovino frowned and stared at him silently before sighing. "You're really an idiot." He ignored the dejected look he got. "But I guess you're my idiot, hm?" He smiled weakly and pressed a kiss to Antonio's lips before he pulled away. He grabbed Antonio's cheeks and stretched them painfully like he had done before. "_But if you ever pull something that fucking stupid again, I'll fucking kill you myself_!" He hissed.

"Ow ow! Ok ok I pwomise I won't!" Antonio exclaimed as he tried to pull back from Lovino's painful grip.

Lovino let go and huffed, crossing his arms. "You owe me a great deal for what you did."

Antonio rubbed his sore cheeks and smiled weakly. "I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you." He replied and pressed a soft kiss on the dragon's cheek.

"You'd better!" Lovino growled. "By the way, I'm gonna be beating the shit out of that friend of yours for him causing this whole mess." He grinned darkly. "He's not getting out of it. I'll be sure of that."

He looked at Antonio and gestured for him to come closer.

Antonio chuckled nervously, feeling a little worried for Francis. It wasn't the knights fault that Antonio went overboard about wanting to see Lovi.

When the dragon motioned for Antonio to come closer, he did so hesitantly… he was afraid that Lovino might slap him again.

Lovino grabbed Antonio and yanked him forward for a deep kiss. He knew he'd startled the other and pulled away, slightly breathless. "I missed you, bastard."

Antonio smiled brightly. "I missed you too, mi amor." He said softly before pulling Lovino into another deep meaningful kiss.

Lovino clung to Antonio for dear life as they kissed, praying he wasn't just dreaming. It felt nice to have those arms embracing him again; that warmth around him. He could feel tears slipping down his face but for once they weren't because of despair.

Antonio pulled back to brush away Lovino's tears and kissed the dragon's eyelids. "I love you Lovino." He whispered gently.

Lovino smiled. "I love you too, Antonio."

Antonio's heart swelled at those words. Being loved by Lovino made him so unbearably happy. This joyous feeling made him never want to part from the dragon ever again.

"Lovino…" Antonio spoke lovingly. Too overwhelmed by the emotions flooding through him, he couldn't help but ask, "Will you marry me?"

Lovino flushed red and startled to tremble. He threw his arms around Antonio, clinging tightly. "Who else is going to be willing take you?" He replied teasingly. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Antonio laughed and clung to Lovino just as tightly. "Thank you Lovino~! You make me the happiest man on earth."

"Well, if it were someone else doing that, we'd have a bit of a problem, now wouldn't we?" The dragon chuckled, leaning his head against his love's shoulder. He paused and pulled away slightly. "I've been wanting to ask you something...since I left."

"Sí~ mi amor? What's that?"

"This has been bothering me..." Lovino spoke slowly. "Doesn't it upset you that we don't have the same kind of life span? You're going to… well, pass away long before I do. That's one of the reasons why I left. I was afraid that you'd hate me for it… and I thought you should be able to live a normal life if you didn't have someone like me around."

Antonio gazed softly at Lovino and stroked the dragons face gently. "Oh Lovi, mi amor. I don't care about living a 'normal' life. I could never live properly if you weren't there with me. I know our time together is short, but after I'm gone there is still a good chance we will meet again."

Lovino blinked with confusion. "What do you mean we'll meet again?"

Antonio looked a little bashful before he continued, "I don't know about you, but I've always believed in reincarnation. That's to say, rebirth of ones soul in another body. When my body dies my soul will still remain. I'll just come back in a new form… and I truly believe that my soul will always come back to you."

Lovino laughed softly. "I suppose then, maybe ill have to take my chances and believe in it too." He flicked Antonio's forehead playfully. "But with your luck you'd just get yourself lost trying to find me. I guess I'll just have to find you instead, hm?"

"Do you promise~?" Antonio asked teasingly.

"Of course I do, idiot," Lovino shot back. He was very serious about it! "I mean it! I will wait until I find you again!"

Antonio pressed a quick kiss on Lovino's lips. "I was only teasing, Lovi." He replied but his face became serious. "What I _really_ want you to promise is to not go looking for me after I die. I want you to always be searching for me."

Lovino hesitated and he frowned. Why couldn't he look for him? What was so wrong with that; wanting to find him? "I don't understand."

"Because I don't want you to feel as if you always have to be searching." Antonio answered seriously. "I want you to continue living for yourself and to live your life fully. You can't do that if you're always on the lookout. When the time is right we will meet again. Our paths will cross again when you will least expect it."

"But I don't see it that way... I don't feel like I 'have to'. I want to. I can manage living fine and look for you. There's nothing wrong with a bit of traveling." Lovino grumbled, though he knew Antonio was right.

"I know. I'm just afraid you might fret about it… but enough of this depressing talk." Antonio kissed Lovino's forehead. "We're both together now and that's all that matters at the moment. Hopefully we won't have to bother ourselves with that until many years later."

Lovino nodded slowly and leaned against Antonio tiredly. "Yea yea. No need to lecture me."

"Haha~! Well I only say that 'cause I care about you." Antonio laughed.

"Yea well, I think we get to spend today resting. You're still weak and I'm fucking tired as all hell," Lovino said decisively, pulling Antonio to lay down on the furs and then curled up next to him. "And you're staying with me. No arguments."

"I traveled all that way to see you… Do you really think that I would even _try_ to leave your side so soon?" Antonio chuckled and wrapped his arms back around Lovino. "Besides, these mountains are really cold. I need someone to keep me warm~."

Lovino smirked. "Trust me. I can keep you warm."

* * *

**Hooray~! Antonio lives! Sorry for worrying you all like that… so please stop the threats DX. I told Yamiyo "OMG someone's threatening us!" And she just says "No, someone's threatening ****_you_****! Cuz I wasn't the one that almost killed Antonio." **

**Lol but in all seriousness, thank you to everyone who left a review and is reading this story. It means a lot to us!**

**Please let us know what you think of the story so far by leaving a review. And be sure to check out Yamiyo's other stories. They are awesome and the link to her FF is on my profile.**


	7. Character Developement

**This message is brought to you by YamiyoDarknight:**

This is addressing the recent review Mighty Agamemnon,

Whether or not you decide to read this or take it the right way, I feel you should know my response as I am the one writing as Lovino.

There's a reason he's so hostile; it wasn't done just for him to sound like a jerk. When people are treated badly, they often build emotional walls around themselves and make themselves unapproachable so that they aren't hurt by other people. The reason he acts the way he does in the story is because he hates the fact that he is treated worse than his brother who is always seen as the perfect angel while he is the detested second-best child who can do nothing right.

He feels the only way he can protect himself from getting hurt more is to drive everyone away. Him demanding to be treated better is is first outcry of what he really feels; something he doesn't do often since he is always then seen in the wrong.

I don't know if you've ever been bullied― I certainly have― but when you feel like people are looking at you wrong, you immediately want to defend yourself and make sure they don't start "attacking" you. He's purposely rude to others to drive them away. I dunno how clearly I can reiterate that.

The reason he was hostile to Bella was because he sensed she did not have the best intentions towards Antonio, the one who finally managed to break through that wall of his. It wasn't just for him to be a prick. He genuinely felt defensive about Antonio and didn't like that she was treating his most important person like a fool.

Antonio scolded HER because he knew Lovi was defending him and that SHE was in the wrong. It was him finally standing his ground because he now had a reason to, and that was to protect his most important person, Lovino as well as defend himself since he knows he's more than what she's making him out to be.

The reason Lovino left without an explanation was because he knew if he left while Antonio was there, Antonio would freak out and not want him to go, and in turn, cause him not to want to go. Lovino wanted to make Antonio hate him so that maybe he could forget him and live a normal life rather than one with an almost immortal lover. The reason he left at all was because of his fear of Antonio hating the thought of dying before him. It's stated pretty clearly more than once.

He wanted to hurt Francis because he let his friend almost get himself killed. Even with the best intentions, Antonio almost DIED. I'd be pissed too if someone I knew let the person I loved go and get themselves in such a situation.

Rather than to immediately criticize a character for their flaws, maybe you should read between the lines more and think that maybe there's a lot more going on than what you're getting, because Lovino is actually a very deep character, not just a hot-headed brat who does nothing but curse.

If you've any complaints about my response, I suggest you PM me and complain to me directly. I have no problems with talking this over with you.

Yamiyo

PS. As my teachers in art school always say; it's cliché for a reason. If it's not broken, don't fix it.

**I'm ItalianCrybaby and I approve this message. Because I love Lovino, and feel a little sad when people misjudge his character. Just wanted everyone to see this and see that there is more to Lovino than what you see and he really is a wonderful character.**


End file.
